Baby Daddy
by thatGIRL132
Summary: 2D has always wanted children but his boyfriend Murdoc wants nothing to do with them. When 2D makes the biggest mistake of his life will Murdoc be there to help or will he move on? Mpreg fic don't read if you don't like male pregnancies or guy on guy love. Murdocx2D
1. Fan Girls and Pizza Hut

**Oh gosh, my first mpreg. Wish me luck! I can't wait for you guys to read it and tell me what you think! **

**This story takes place in a world where male pregnancies are common for men and women. **

**(I don't own Gorillaz, sadly) **

**Enjoy! **

The wind blew hard, as the happy couple walked down the bright streets of Essex England. Their hands were intertwined and slightly swinging back and forth. The sun was shining beautifully, perched high in the sky, but it was still comfortably cool out. They walked until they both agreed that they were hungry. They stopped outside of a small grill and bar called Blue Hill, and made their way inside. People began to stair instantly. This was common for the famous pair ever since they had been proclaimed 'England's cutest couple' by just about every magazine there is. People pulled out their camera phones and began to take pictures, not even trying to be discreet.

"Oh my god it's 2D and Murdoc!" yelled some random girl. Everyone that wasn't looking before sure as hell was now. A chorus of 'I love you' and 'Your so cute together' filled the small restaurant. Soon not only words but bodies were bombarding the couple. Girls of all ages where running up to them pushing pens in their faces, trying to kiss them, and telling them to sign their boobs.

"Back the fuck up!" yelled the shorter man known as Murdoc. Either nobody heard him, or nobody cared because the crowd only got bigger. Murdoc held his boyfriends hand in a death squeeze, and had to intention of letting go. He pulled 2D back out the door they came in, and began to run.

"Damn fan girls!" shouted an angry Murdoc. Only a few of the deranged girls were following them, but Murdoc pulled 2D into a vacant ally anyway.

"It's ok Muds, only like two of them were following us." said an out of breath 2D. He sat down on the cement, and stretched his mile long legs out. Murdoc climbed on top of his so that he was straddling 2D's waist and their noses were inched apart. 2D took the liberty of closing the gap, and their lips met. 2D's soft lips pressed against Murdoc's rough ones. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. When they pulled apart Murdoc ran his tan hand through 2D's wild blue hair. 2D gave a small frown.

"What's wrong love?" asked a concern Murdoc.

"I'm still hungry." he answered. Murdoc gave a short laugh and climbed off of his boyfriend.

"All right, how about we go home and order a pizza?"

"That sounds great!" said the now happy singer.

"I'll get us a cab, don't want to run into anymore of those sodding fan girls."

"Good idea love." they made their way back out into the curb and waved down a yellow taxi.

"Where to boys?" asked the middle aged man behind the steering wheel.

"185 Kong, please." answered 2D. It was quite as the man began to drive down the busy street. The drive to Kong only took about ten minuets but it felt like an hour. When they finally arriver outside the gates of Kong, Murdoc pulled out his wallet and tried to hand a few bills to the driver.

"Oh, it's on the house for you guys. You didn't think I would actually charge England's favorite couple would did you?" he gave a laugh. Murdoc just shrugged.

"Whatever, thanks mate." he said as he climbed out the backseat.

"Really, thank you very much." 2D said genially, and gave a big smile before following Murdoc out of the car. The driver gave a finally wave before speeding down the road. After pushing the rusty gate open they made their way up the large hill the Kong sat on. Their hands were like magnets and found each other. Once they made it to the front doors Murdoc knocked, and not thirty seconds later Noodle opened the door wearing a large grin.

"Hello guys, how was your walk?" she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

"Lets just say we're glad to be home." said 2D with a sad smile. Noodle frowned slightly but didn't ask for them to elaborate.

"We are going to order pizza, I'm guessing you want some?" Murdoc asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes! Can we get one with corn, tuna, and potato?" she asked with a very large smile spread across her face, it fell when she saw the disgusted looks plastered on 2D and Murdoc's face.

"What? That's what I used to eat in Japan all the time, it's good!" she said, trying to defend herself.

"Err, I don't think Pizza Hut has corn love, how about pepperoni?" 2D asked. Noodle gave an adorable pout but nodded her head yes anyway. 2D laughed and placed a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Russell, get down here if you want some pizza!" screamed 2D in his shrill high-pitched voice. Soon Russell's heavy foot steps boomed down the hall, when he arrived he was covered in a fine layer of sweat. His chest was puffing up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

"Di-did somebody say pizza?" he asked, hunched over, with his hands resting on his knees.

"Damn Russell, I think it's time for you to invest in a treadmill." laughed Murdoc, but he quickly shut up when 2D elbowed him in the ribs.

"Come on Muds, lets all be nice, just for today?" asked 2D in the cute pleading voice he used when he wanted the bassist to do something for him.

"Fine! What do you want on your pizza Russ?" asked the slightly annoyed Murdoc. Russell had recovered since his short run and was now walking in the direction of Muds. His beefy fist came down hard on the bassist's arm. Murdoc winced, but restrained him self from fighting back.

"Could you get me an extra large meat lovers 'D?" he asked.

"Sure Russ, we'll call you when it's here." Russell nodded before leaving the room, at a slower pace then the one he came in. Murdoc rubbed his shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like 'fat bustard'

"Do you just want to share a pizza Muds, I could never eat a whole one." said 2D as he pulled out his phone.

"Sure love, how does pepperoni and beef sound?"

"Umm, that's ok I guess. I'll order it now." talked 2D as he dialed the number.

"Thank you for calling Pizza Hut how may I help you today?"

"Hello, could I get one large pepperoni and beef, one small pepperoni, and one extra large meat lovers, please?" 2D said to the woman who answered the phone. After giving Kong's address, and his phone number, the call ended.

"She said it should be here in thirty minuets or less." said 2D as he tucked away his phone. Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc spent the next thirty minuets playing a mind numbing zombie videogame, that belonged to 2D. Noodle was the only one really trying. 2D and Murdoc were busy trying to eat each others faces.

"Hey! None of that when I'm in the same room, I'm about to eat!" yelled Noodle. The two pulled apart blushing. When the doorbell rang 2D bounced up from his seat to answer it.

"Hello!" he smiled as he pulled open the heavy door, to reveal a man wearing a blue and black uniform. His hat covered a mop of dirty blonde hair. Boxes were stacked high in his arms. His stomach protruded slightly from under his shirt. No doubt being a baby bump. 2D couldn't help but stare. He had always wanted kids, but never thought he would have the time. Maybe now that he was with Murdoc… but did Murdoc even want children? Most likely not.

"Excuse me sir?" asked the pregnant pizza delivery guy. 2D had just realized he was staring at the mans stomach. He blushed hard and kept his gaze on the mans shoes. The delivery boy cleared his throat and stated how much it was for the pizzas. 2D handed over the bills in exchange for the food.

"Keep it." said 2D when the mad tried to give him his change.

"Thank you." he said smiling. He turned and walked off the porch. 2D shut the door and made his way back to the game room where Murdoc and Noodle were waiting.

"Yay! I'm so hungry!" cheered Noodle as 2D set down the boxes on a near by table.

"Russell! The pizza is here!" called Noodle. This time the foot steps came slower. Russell appeared with a grin on his face.

"Thanks baby girl" he said and gave her a light peck on the cheek. He scooped up his box and retreated back to his room. Russell wasn't much of a people person.

"I think we'll take ours to go also Noods." said Murdoc as he picked up the pizza box.

"I don't want Noodle to be alone Muds." said 2D

"It's ok 2D, go be together I really don't mind." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Noodle" they both said as they left the game room for 2D's bed room. When they got there Murdoc set the pizza box in the middle of 2D's bed and opened it. There was a fine layer of grease sitting on top of the cheese that made his mouth water. He took a seat on one side of the box, and 2D took a seat opposite to him so the pizza box sat in between them. Murdoc took the first and biggest slice.

"Hey, that's the one I was going to take!" said 2D with a pout. Murdoc smirked and brought the pizza up to his lips, his long tongue stuck out and ran all over the toppings and crust. He held out the slice to 2D.

"Still want it?" he asked with a laugh. 2D happily grabbed it and took a large bite.

"Thanks love." he said with a gap tooth grin. Murdoc stared at him slightly disgusted, slightly turned on.

"It's not like I haven't had your tongue in my mouth before." he said as he rolled his eyes. Murdoc mumbled something unintelligible before taking another slice. They were comfortable silent for a while, just enjoying each others company. 2D had a question scratching at the back of his brain that he was eager to ask. He was just afraid of what the answer would be. Only one way to find out.

"Hey Muds, what do you think about kids?" he asked randomly. The word kids caught the bassist's attention instantly. What the crap was 2D taking about?

"Err, why do you ask?"

"Do you think I would make a good father?" asked 2D. 'Oh fuck! I have gotten him pregnant!' thought the bassist. Murdoc thought he was about to vomit the two and a half slices of pizza he ate. They had only had sex once with out protection; when they were both to shitfaced to remember or care about a condom.

"2D… you're not pregnant are you?"

"NO! God no… I don't think so." hope and fear started to rise in the singers chest. What if he was pregnant? Would Murdoc leave him? No, Muds could be rough sometimes but he would never leave 2D alone with a baby.

"You don't think so?!" yelled Murdoc he was starting to worry.

"Well I never thought about it until you brought it up!" 2D jumped up from his bed and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top compartment to reveal an assortment of dildos and gay porn. After digging around for a while he found what he was looking for; a pregnancy test. He opened the box and pulled out the magic stick that would tell them if there was a baby growing inside of 2D.

"Why the fuck do you have that? You weren't trying to get pregnant were you?" asked Murdoc, who was still sitting on the bed.

"N-no of coarse not Muds! I keep these just incase something like this ever happens." he said kind of offended that Murdoc would think he would do something like that. With out another word 2D moved to the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Murdoc alone with a half eaten box of pizza. 2D can't be pregnant, he just can't! What would that mean for the band? It's not that Murdoc didn't love 2D, he did, it was just that kids had never been a plain for his future. He never thought about if 2D wanted kids or not, it never crossed his mind. A few minuets later 2D reentered the room with a frown on his face.

"Well?" asked the bassist impatiently

"I'm not pregnant." he said holding up the pregnancy test. Murdoc breathed out a sigh of relief. 2D walked over to the bed and took a seat on top of Murdoc lap, he curled up so his head was nestled against Murdoc's chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." said 2D trying to hide his sadness.

"I know you want kids 'D, you don't have to lie."

"You don't want them though."

"True. I'm sorry Stu, I just don't think kids would fit in my life ya know?" he said.

"What would you have done if I was pregnant?"

"…I don't know."

"You wouldn't leave me would you?" 2D asked worried.

"You don't have to worry about that 'D because you're not getting pregnant." he said before giving a kiss to the top of 2D's head. 2D couldn't help notice that Murdoc never answered his question.

"Come on 'D lets go to bed." Murdoc said as he placed the half empty pizza box on the floor.

"It's only eight in the afternoon." said 2D confused.

"Just shut up and lay with me." said Murdoc. 2D did as he was told. He placed his body down next to the bassist's who was already laying down. He snuggled his face into Murdoc's chest.

"I'll never leave you pet. I love you." spoke Murdoc softly.

"I love you too Muds." said 2D not sure if he believed the bassist or not.

**What do ya think so far? Is it horrible or awesome? **

**Please no flame, if you don't like mpreg or guy/guy love you should not be reading this anyway! **

**Don't forget to favorite, review, and follow because I love when you do that! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Goodbyes are always hard

**Yay chapter 2! Can't wait for you guys to read. **

**ANONYMOUSCONFUSE- No in this story 2D IS a man, but it's a FICTIONAL story. The story is set in a world where men AND woman can get pregnant. There are a lot of mpreg stories out there, just not a lot of 2DxMurdoc ones. If you are wondering the guys have C-sections. Thank you for reviewing! **

**Enjoy!**

A blueberry muffin made contact with a sleeping 2D's head. He jolted up in his bed and swiveled his neck around until his eyes locked with the person who threw the offending breakfast food, that now rested on the floor near his bed.

"What the fuck Murdoc." he said, his sleepy voice was more annoyed then angry.

"Sorry love, you wouldn't wake up." said the raven haired man. 2D bent over the edge of the bed and plucked the muffin from the ground. It was wrapped in clear saran wrap. The singer tore into the protective layer of plastic and took a large bite. His face twisted into a disgusted frown, and his eyes widened at the taste, his mouth jerked open and he began to rake his hands over his tongue. He made gagging sounds as he tried to get the taste out of his mouth. Bits of soggy muffin soon decorated his green blankets.

"Oh yeah, don't eat the muffin. I found it under the couch in the living room. Satan knows how log it's been there." said the bassist with a small smirk. A newly angered 2D threw the expired treat so that it would hit his boyfriend in the face. Murdoc's nimble fingers caught the muffin in mid air. He properly disposed of it in a near by trash can. After folding back the soiled sheets he takes a seat near 2D, who pulls away from him.

"Come on pet, it was a joke." said Murdoc. He grabbed the younger mans arm and pulled him close. 2D only resisted for a few seconds before giving up and resting his head on his boyfriends chest. Murdoc began to stroke the azure hair that grew from the singers head.

"I wish you treated me better." whispered 2D quietly. His words made an impact on the bass player. Murdoc didn't think he treated 2D bad. Sure he used to beat the shit out of him, but that was before they became an item. He guessed he could be a little nicer to the dullard, but that wasn't his nature. It took him years just to come to terms with his feeling for 2D.

"You know I love you Stu. I didn't mean anything by the stale muffin, it was a joke." Murdoc said.

"…."

"Hey why don't we do something today? It's better than being trapped in here all day huh?" asked Murdoc when 2D didn't answer.

"Sure Muds! That sounds great!" said a smiling 2D. It always amused the bassist how the singer could have such bi-polar mood swings out of no where. The grinning singer happily bounced up from Murdoc's lap. He was still completely nude from the 'adventures' he had last night with Murdoc. The blue haired singer has always been comfortable in his own skin, especially around Murdoc. He shimmied over to a basket of freshly washed clothes and bent over, to find something to wear. With out being aware of it, 2D began to wiggle his ass from side to side as he hummed to himself. He yelped and jumped up when a hand spanked his ass firmly. He spun around to see Murdoc staring at him with want. The singer smirked and pushed his naked body against Murdoc, who was only in his underwear himself. 2D connected his mouth to the bassists neck and began to suck. He ground his nude hips against Murdoc's. Murdoc pulled 2D off of his neck and kissed him hard, sending his unnaturally long tongue into 2D's mouth. The latter began to suck and nibble at the tongue that was filling his mouth. Murdoc moaned into 2D when the singer grabbed his clothed dick. 2D started to rub his boyfriend through his underwear. Soon Murdoc's member was hard as a rock. 2D slowly slid down the front of his boyfriend's chest until he was eye level with the clothed organ. After tugging off the boxers that covered the throbbing penis, he ran his tongue over the leaking organ, causing shivers to run up Murdoc's spine. 2D took the tip into his mouth and slowly started sucking.

"Fuck Stu." moaned Murdoc. 2D hummed in reply, sending deep vibrations down the dick. Murdoc tipped his head back and placed his hands on the back of 2D's neck, he started pushing more of his dick into the singers mouth. 2D accepted as much as he could, the dick was now scraping the back of his throat. He moved his head back and forth with speed. Murdoc was reaching his climax, but didn't care, he continued to let the singer blow him.

"So close." he warned. 2D popped his mouth off of the bassist, and stood up. He walked back over to the basket of clothes and continued his hunt, like nothing happened. Murdoc stared at him puzzled, his mouth was slightly agape.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked the confused Murdoc. 2D laughed as he pulled on a pair of blue striped boxers.

"That was pay back for the muffin love." he said with a smirk. Murdoc just kept staring at him, dumbfounded. Did 2D really just blueball him? 2D squeezed himself into a pair of super tight jeans. Followed by a red T-shirt that read 'Free Tibet'.

"Come on 2D, that's not fair!" said the now annoyed Murdoc.

"And that muffin tasted like moldy underpants!" snapped 2D.

"Fine we're even!" sighed an exasperated Murdoc. He tried to focus on disturbing thoughts to sooth his throbbing member. After he got a mental image of a HD Marilyn Manson, he was limp as a dead fish. He placed the boxers back on his body. He reached for a random pair of jeans the rested near the bed. He realized something wasn't right when he couldn't zip them up. He looked down to see he was wearing a pair of 2D's super tight skinny jeans. He couldn't help but laugh at the way they fit him. He couldn't bend his knees, and his balls were beginning to suffocate.

"How do you walk in these Stu?" questioned Murdoc.

"It helps if there actually your size. Now take them off before you rip them." said 2D with a chuckle. Murdoc did his best to shimmy out of the pants with out tearing them, but half way through a loud ripping sound could be heard. 2D groaned be didn't say anything, he would just buy another pair later.

"Sorry 'D" Murdoc said, not sounding sorry at all.

"It's fine Muds." after he finished removing the torn jeans he replaced them with a pair that actually fit.

"So where do you wanna go love?" asked the bass player.

"Err, there is a new zombie movie playing I think." 2D said slightly excited. It was Murdoc's turn to groan.

"There is no such thing as a new zombie movie 2D, seen one seen them all."

"Then what do you want to do?" asked a slightly annoyed 2D

"A movie isn't a bad idea, it will be dark so that will cut down on the risk of fan girls. Don't want a repeat of yesterday." it was sad that the couple couldn't do things without worrying about fan girls and paparazzi, but that was the price of fame.

"Maybe we could see the zombie movie then you can pick where we get something to eat after it." suggested 2D. Murdoc really didn't feel like fighting over something stupid like what movie they saw, so he just agreed with the blue hair man.

"Sure love, that's fair."

After they finished getting dressed they headed out of 2D's room towards the Jeep. 2D took the passenger seat while Murdoc climbed into the driver seat. As soon the engine started the song 'Bully' by Liquid Stranger began to blast from the speakers. The deep bass caused the seats to quake. 2D grimaced at the loud dubstep and turned it down to a reasonable level.

"I don't know how you can listen to that so loud. I think my ears are bleeding." whined the singer. Murdoc shrugged and pulled out of the car park. He tapped out the fast rhythm of the song on the steering wheel without mistake. The singer turned his head and stared at the Satanist, his raven hair was blowing in the wind and he had a cigarette lolling out of the corner of his mouth. 2D was still thinking about the conversation they had last night, he felt stupid for believing that Murdoc could ever want children. They pulled into the parking lot of the large movie theater. Murdoc pulled out two pairs of sunglasses from the backseat, and handed one to his boyfriend he placed the other pair over his eyes. 2D pulled out a green beanie and tugged it over his blue locks. They agreed it would be a good idea to disguise themselves.

"What's wrong 2D, you're being quiet for once." spoke a concerned Murdoc. He turned off the engine, and sat back in his seat.

"Humm? Oh nothing, I was just thinking."

"Thinking? Now I'm really concerned." joked Murdoc. 2D wasn't amused, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to start an unnecessary fight. The singer let out a long sigh and leaned his head back so he was looking up at the clear sky.

"Really 2D, something's wrong, and we're not getting out of this car until you tell me." the prove he meant business, he pushed a button that triggered all the doors to lock.

"You know I could just hop over the door right?"

"Yeah, but you're not going to right?" with a sigh 2D nodded his head yes.

"Good, now spill it." he turned his body so that he was facing me.

"…I guess that I was just thinking about the future, and if I will ever have kids." Murdoc averted his eye form 2D's.

"You know how I feel about kids 'D."

"I know Murdoc! That's what I've been thinking about. Where are we going with this relationship?" 2D was starting to get angry and he didn't even know why.

"Stu, why do you have to make this so hard? You know I love you, we don't need kids we have each other."

"I love you too Muds, but this is something I have always wanted and I don't want to give up on it. Just think about it; the soft patter of feet running up to you, their cut little faces smiling up at you."

"The waking up at three in the morning to change a shitty dipper, the endless crying. Yes it all sounds like a dream." Murdoc said sarcastically.

"Their not like that forever."

"Can we just drop the who subject right now?"

"No, because you're the one who wanted to talk in the first place." 2D's blood was starting to boil, how dare Murdoc push his dreams aside like they don't matter.

"What do you want me to say 2D?!"

"I don't know… what are we going to do Muds?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we both want different things, how are we going to do this?" said the singer.

"2D, why are we talking about this now? Things were going great before you started about all this baby shit."

"Well this is want Murdoc, and you're not giving it to me!" shouted 2D whit out thinking about what he was saying. Murdoc looked at him stunned.

"What are you saying 2D?" he asked weakly

"…"

"What are you saying 2D!" he said more forcefully, causing 2D to jump. He looked down at his long fingers, that were tangled together.

"I don't know Muds… maybe a break would be best for us right now…" he said so softly Murdoc had to strain to hear. Anger built up in his body, and he closed his eyes. He pulled his fist back and slammed it down as hard as he could on the rim of the steering wheel. 2D's heart was breaking, he felt horrible for his words. He loved Murdoc so much, but they wanted different things. The bassist placed his hands over his eyes and hunched over. 2D couldn't stand to look at him anymore, his heart began to ache.

"I'm so sorry." 2D whispered slowly before climbing from the car. He walked away form the Jeep, with nowhere in particular to go.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! **

**(I don't own Gorillaz)**


	3. Thank You Murdoc

**Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews! They make me smile and blush! **

**Enjoy!**

2D's converse slapped the ground as he speed walked away from the Jeep. Hot tears rained from his bottomless eyes. He was still wearing his hat and sunglasses so nobody recognized him. He tried his best to convince himself that this was for the best, that Murdoc was just bringing him down. His pace slowed until he was walking at an average speed. His mind was packed to capacity, he couldn't think strait. He walked until he found himself in front of a liquor store. Without hesitation he made his way inside. His brain was begin to throb from all the thinking and he needed the numbing magic of alcohol. After claiming a bottle of Havana Club he proceeded to checkout, nobody paid him any mind as he walked to the counter.

"10.55 pounds sir." said the large man stationed behind the counter. His name tag read Ryan. 2D paid for his poison and exited. He wished he has a car he could take refuge in, there was no way he was going back to Kong right now. He found shelter under a tree in a near by park. People passing by would probably mistake him for an alcoholic hobo, but he didn't care. After planting himself in the grass he pried the lid off his rum and took a long satisfying chug. He removed his lips from the bottle with a soft 'pop.' why was this so hard? Why couldn't Murdoc just want kids like 2D did? He took another gulp that burned the whole way down. His brain was beginning to go fuzzy. Good. He embraced the feeling. He took in swallow after swallow as if he were drinking tea. When he pulled the bottle back from his mouth it was already a quarter of the way gone. Damn, he needed to get some more. After gulping down the last of his drink, he unsteadily climbed to his feet and made his way back to the liquor store he left not an hour ago. The bells that rested on top of the door rung when he entered. He stumbled his way down the rows of various bottles grabbing at them randomly. When he had about five bottles of god knows what pilled in his arms. He wobbled over to check out. Ryan gave him a strange look.

"Sir, we do not serve people who are intoxicated." he said in a monotone voice.

"Gooood, cause that would be bad if you did." 2D said with a laugh. The man gave an annoyed sigh.

"You have to leave now, this I'm not joking." he said sternly, a frown imbedded deep into his face.

"O-ok after I get my drinks."

"Get out of my fucking store before I call the cops." 2D was getting impatient, he grabbed the closest bottle he could find and ran from the building. It was a wonder how he didn't fall flat on his face. He only made it about ten feet before Ryan had him pinned to the hard cement. The bottle of rum shattered when it made contact with the ground, sending glass and alcohol in every direction. Cuts were formed all over 2D's body, he screamed when his fresh wounds met the alcohol. 2D struggled the best he could under the weight of the heavy set man. He was flinging his head and body wildly around, causing his sunglasses to come flying from his face.

"Get off me fat ass!" he screamed. Tears of pain and frustration spilt from his black eyes. The man on top of him gasped when he saw 2D's eyes. He grabbed the hat that rested on top of 2D's head and gave it a tough yank. The singers wild blue locks were reviled to the world. He went completely still on 2D's back, but the singer never stopped moving. He was digging more and more glass into his own skin. Ryan moved off of 2D's body. The singers body went limp, he was breathing heavily.

"2D? Singer form Gorillaz 2D?" ask the astonished store owner. He reached both of his hands out in an attempt to pick up the heavily intoxicated man. 2D didn't resist when the man lifted him up into his arms. By now there was a large group of people watching 2D get carried off by a strange man. Ryan brought 2D back to his shop and sat him down in a chair that rested behind the counter. The pulled his cell phone out and called for the police. When he was told that the cops were on their way he turned his attention back to the bleeding half conscious man that rested in his chair.

"Are you ok man?" he asked unsure if he would get an answer or not.

"It burns." 2D mumbled as tears continued to stroll down his red cheeks. With a sigh Ryan moved to find a pair of tweezers and some band aids. After he gathered the needed materials he carefully began pulling shards of glass from the singers face and arms. 2D wiggled and yelped under his touch. His drunkenness did little to help sooth the stinging pain.

"If you don't mind me asking, what the fuck are you doing robbing a liquor store?"

"I was out of rum. You wouldn't give me anymore. What else was I suppose to do?" said 2D with a cold voice. Before the other man could reply red and blue light flashed outside of the store.

"Listen I won't call the cops, but you have to promise not to do stupid shit like this anymore."

"Why do you *hiccup* care what I do?" 2D asked.

"I got a son that thinks you're some type of god. He swears he ganna marry you some day." Ryan said with a slight laugh. 2D felt uncomfortable. Ryan cleared his throat.

"If my son saw you on the news getting shoved into the back of a cop car, there is no doubt in my mind that he would go out and do something stupid just to be like you."

"…oh." 2D said, to drunk to be flattered. All he wanted right now was to be buried under a pile of blankets, in his bed. Or better yet, with Murdoc. But that wasn't a possibility anymore. Ryan sighed.

"Do you have a ride man?" he asked.

"I… I can walk. *hiccup*"

"Nope, I'm not letting you get arrested for public intoxication." he said, as he got up and moved to the 'open' sign that rested on the window ledge. He flipped it so it read 'closed ' to every one passing by.

"Lets go." Ryan said as he helped an unstable 2D to his feet.

"Re-really I'm fineeee." he said before he passed out in Ryan's arms. Ryan gave an annoyed groan. He half carried half dragged the sleeping mad out of the building. The doors of his Toyota Yaris unlocked with a soft 'click.'

"Ok, up you go." he said as he lifted 2D into the passenger seat.

"No Mud of course I didn't mean it." 2D sleep talked. Ryan stared at him for a moment, wondering what the heck 2D was talking about. It was none of his business so he just shrugged it off and moved to the drivers seat. He already knew Kong's address, since his son insisted on mailing a fan letter there every week. About half way though the drive 2D started to stir. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

"I don't feel very good." he said weakly as he desperately searched around the car for something to deposit the contents of his stomach in.

"Shit I thought this wouldn't happen until you got home." Ryan said as he quickly pulled over to the side of the road. 2D didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop. He flung the door open, and hunched over. Noise that should never come from a human were leaving 2D's mouth as everything in his stomach split into the grass below. After a two minuet coughing fit and attempting to spit the taste out of his mouth, he pulled himself back into the car.

"Better?" asked Ryan. 2D did nothing in reply but lean his head against the window and close his eyes. With a sigh Ryan took off down the road once again. They arrived at the infamous Kong about ten minuets later. He parked at the top of the hill, right in front of the main entrance.

"Th-thanks mate." 2D said as he climbed down from the car. As soon as his feet hit the ground his legs became jelly and he crumpled. Ryan rolled his eyes, before getting out and lifting 2D in his arms.

"Okay not where do I go?" he asked 2D.

"That way." 2D pointed in the direction of the car park.

"Stopppp. Don't let 'im see youuu." 2D whispered when Murdoc's Winnebago came in sight. Ryan didn't know what to say so he just kept walking in the direction of 2D's room. He stopped when a harsh voice called for him.

"Oy, who the fuck are you and what are you doing with 2D?!" screamed Murdoc as he speed walked towards the two.

"Err, I was just helping him to his room." Murdoc noticed the bandages coving 2D's face and arms.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" raged a very angry Murdoc. Ryan was getting nervous, he had heard stories of the bassist going crazy and half killing random guys that even looked at 2D for to long. There was no doubt that Ryan could take the bassist if it was just a fist fight, but Murdoc was borderline crazy. There was no telling what kind of weapons he had tucked away under his shirt.

"Hey man this was all a big accident." Ryan said while slowly backing away.

"Hey Mudsss This is my new fri-friend! Wh-what's your name love?" 2D asked

"…Ryan."

"His name is Bryan!" 2D stated. He began to hiccup heavily. His hiccups soon turned into gags. His gags turned into dry heaves, he managed to slip from Ryan's grasp and was kneeling on the ground spilling everything that was left in his stomach onto the cold cement. Murdoc finally reached the two men and went strait to Ryan.

"Look what you've done to him. I hope you're ready to die mate." Murdoc seethed.

"St-stop Murdoc *gags* leave him alone." said 2D from his resting place on the ground. Murdoc picked him 2D up bridal style.

"I better never see your face here or around him again. If you do I will be sure to find your sorry ass and kill you." Murdoc said before delivering a sharp kick to Ryan's shins. Ryan bent forward and grabbed at his injured leg. He said nothing as he hobbled back to his car.

"Bye Myran!" 2D called after him. Ryan didn't reply.

Murdoc carried 2D into his room and placed him down on his bed. The ventured into the younger boy's bathroom and brought a small trash can just incase 2D needed to vomit again. He pulled the covers up to 2D's chin and placed a light kiss to his forehead even though he knew he shouldn't. 2D was already passed out in his bed, but as Murdoc was leaving the room he could have sworn he heard

"Thank you Murdoc."

**Thank you for reading! **

**And don't worry I haven't forgotten about 'The Sister I Never Had' new update should be up next weekend! **


	4. Sex on Fire

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

2D opened his eyes slowly, and allowed a loud groan to escape his dry and chapped lips. Artificial light flooded into his bottomless eyes, he quickly clapped them shut. He had one of the worst head aches of his life. It felt as if his skull had been run over by a Range Rover. The singer pulled the covers up to his chin, and relaxed into his bed. Wait. How did he even get in his bed? Last he remembered he was drinking his thoughts away under a tree. Who brought me here? He tried to concentrate as best he could, but his head was pounding. He blindly reached out in such of his mind numbing pills. He felt a sharp pain in his arms when he reached out. He cracked one of his eyes open just enough to see that his arm was wrapped on in white gauze. A surprised squeak floated form his mouth. He ran his hands over his face and discovered that there where more bandages covering his forehead and cheeks. What the fuck happened to him? He grabbed his pills and swallowed down four of them. Maybe he got in a fight, that would explain the bandages, but not how he got here. With a groan he unsteadily climbed to his feet. His eyes were still closed as he made his way across the messy room. He tripped over a pile of dirty dishes that sat in the middle of the room.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as his body hit the floor. He cried out at the pain he felt in his arms and face. He couldn't find the strength or will power of pull his self from the ground. He burred his face into his carpeted floor, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light. He heard his door open.

"What the fuck happened 2D?" Murdoc asked when he saw 2D's broken body on the floor. The bassist had heard 2D's cries and groans, and began to worry. The reply to his question was a jumble of words that were muffled by the carpet and could not be understood.

"What?"

"What happened to me?" he answered more clearly as he lifted his head from the filthy carpet.

"I asked you first." Murdoc said as he moved to pick 2D up. He held the singer awkwardly in his arms. Murdoc gently placed 2D back in his bed.

"I tripped and landed on my face, that's all. Now it's your turn, what the fuck happened to my arms, and how did I even get here?" 2D asked as he tried to sit up, but he motion caused his head to scream.

"I don't really know what happened. This guy brought you back here, he said his name was Ryan."

"What? Some random guy just brought me home?"

"I didn't like it either, I gave him a good kick in the shin." Murdoc said with a smirk spread across his face. 2D was vaguely starting to remember a large man. He focused harder and remembered the liquor store, and falling onto the bottle of rum. He would have face palmed if his body didn't hurt so bad. How could he be so stupid?

"I'm so dumb." he moaned as he rolled around in his bed, wallowing in his own pity. Murdoc didn't know how to comfort the distressed singer. He was still thinking about the conversation they shared with each other Jeep. The way 2D just abandoned him in the car. Murdoc wasn't angry at the singer, just frustrated. It angered the bassist how he could never hate the singer. It angered him that he was actually considering having stupid kids just to keep 2D. But it's not like there would every be time for a baby. There album Gorillaz had just come out, and they were always being bombarded by fan girls. Imagine how horrible it would be if they added a baby to the mix.

"You're not dumb Stu." Murdoc finally says while he pats his ex on the back awkward. 2D says nothing. He pulls away from Murdoc's slightly.

"Why are you being so nice Murdoc? I just broke up with you yesterday."

"Because I know you didn't mean it love." Murdoc said with confidence. 2D scoffed.

"You don't know what I mean or not Murdoc." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well did you mean it?"

"…I don't know."

"You love me don't you?"

"Of course I do Murdoc! Why would you even ask that?" 2D asked loudly. He quickly regretted his loud tone, and winced. His pills had already taken affect but he still had a dull headache. Murdoc pulled 2D up so that he was sitting on the bassist's lap. The singer didn't resist.

"Then why can't we just be together?"

"Because I want a bloody baby!" 2D yelled as he buried his face in the crook of Murdoc's neck. Murdoc gave a sigh, his tan hand reached up and began to play and pull at 2D's blue locks.

"We won't have for time for a baby Stu."

"I'm not saying I want one right now. In the not to distant future maybe…" he mumbled into Murdoc's neck. The bassist's mind was running a mile a minuet. Should he actually agree to this?

"…Fuck Stu! Fine we can have a stupid baby, but I am not changing any shitty dippers!" he said. 2D's head snapped up.

"Wha-what? You really mean that Muds?" he asked surprised beyond belief.

"Sure love, I don't know how you do it but you make me crazier then I already was." he said with a smirk. 2D laughed and placed a light kiss to Murdoc's forehead.

"So does this mean that I'm your boyfriend again?" said Murdoc with a sly smirk.

"You never really stopped. I couldn't get you off my mind." 2D laughed and planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. The kiss started out nice and comforting, but quickly turned needy. Their lips moved faster and faster against each others. Murdoc's long tongue interred 2D's mouth. The bassist's hands locked in the mop of blue hair on 2D's head. Murdoc pulled back and began to lick the outside of the singer's ear. 2D moaned loudly and began to grind against Murdoc's hip.

"Fuck." Murdoc moaned into 2D's ear. The singer shivered and started grinding harder. Murdoc sank his jagged teeth into 2D's neck, not hard enough to break skin, but enough to leave a giant burse. 2D pulled the bassist off of his neck and crashed their lips back together.

"I need you." 2D whispered into Murdoc's ear, sending shivers down his spine. The bassist pushed 2D off of his and rested on his back.

"Then come and get me." Murdoc said sexily. He lowered his hand to his fully clothed member and ran it back up his body. 2D shivered and climbed on top of him. His knees rested on either side of Murdoc's body. Murdoc shot his hips up so that they would collide with the singer's. they moaned in unison. 2D needed more, with the help of Murdoc he managed to rip his shirt off and fling it to a random corner of the room. The singer no longer felt pain in his face or arms, his pills had numbed him. It was Murdoc's turn to strip his shirt. 2D ran his tongue up from the bassist's bellybutton to his chin, then darted in and out of his mouth. Murdoc had of the enough for play. He pulled down 2D's super tight jeans in one move, his underwear coming down with them.

"Your turn." 2D said with a smirk. He grabbed at Murdoc's pants, and removed them. Murdoc was only in his underwear, until he took the liberty of striping them to. The two men were in nothing more than what they were born in. 2D pulled himself from Murdoc and set himself on his hands and knees, butt raised high in the air. Murdoc slipped three fingers into his hot mouth, gliding them back and forth. When his fingers were lubed up enough he slid the first one into 2D slowly. He worked his finger back and forth, in and out of the warm hole. 2D moaned and groaned at the touch. It was slightly painful but 2D loved every second of it. When Murdoc added another finger, 2D began to rock his hips in rhythm with Murdoc's hand. Moans were being ripped from the singers lips. Murdoc didn't even think the horny boy even needed the third finger. He pulled his fingers out of 2D's ass and gave it a hard slap.

"Fuck Muds, don't tease me" he moaned. Murdoc snickered and pulled out a bottle of lube he found on 2D's nightstand.

"You were waiting for me huh?" Murdoc laughed. 2D wiggled his ass in reply.

"I'm ready for you baby." he whispered. Murdoc felt a strong throb explode in his member. He quickly lubricated his hard dick and threw the bottle across the room. Just as Murdoc was about to push in 2D got an idea.

"Wait, let me ride you babe." 2D talked sexily. Without hesitation Murdoc flopped on his back. 2D climbed on top of him and slowly sat down, impaling himself on the erected dick. It was painful but 2D was loving it. Not waiting to adjust to the feeling he moaned and began to bounce up and down. Murdoc's hand found 2D's member, and he began to pump.

"Oh God yesss Muds!" he moaned to the heavens. He bent forward and locked lips with Murdoc. Their tongues were dancing with each other. When 2D started slowing down, Murdoc took over. He grabbed the younger boy's hips and began to trust harder and harder.

"Fuck! Ha-harder Muds! Fuck me harder!" he shouted.

"You like that Stu? You like bouncing on my dick and being my little slut?" 2D felt like his dick was about to explode. He began to whine and moan as he reached his climax.

"You're so tight, you little hoe." Murdoc whispered into 2D's ear. That sent 2D over the edge.

"Fuck! Oh God Muds!" he screamed as he came all over Murdoc's chest. He was breathing hard, as Murdoc continued to fuck him. After a few more thrusts Murdoc was filling 2D to the brim. White goo was leaking form 2D's bottom after Murdoc pulled out. They collapsed on the bed, out of breath. Murdoc reached out and pulled 2D close. He placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Best make up sex ever." he breathed when they pulled apart.

"I love you Muds. Don't ever doubt that." he whispered.

**YAY, super sexy sex! I hoped you liked it. I was listening to 'Sex on Fire' the whole time I was writing this so I got super turned on lol. *embarrassment***

**Don't forget to Review!**

**I know I said 'The Sister I Never Had' would be updated this weekend, I'm sooo sorry that it wasn't. I was super busy this week I could barely get this up! Don't hate me! I PROMISE that it will be up next weekend, if its not I give you permission to hunt me down and kick my ass. **


	5. Sideways Snowman

**Okay, I'm about to start getting into the pregnancy stuff. Forgive me if I get anything wrong!**

**Enjoy!**

3 Weeks Later 

Murdoc P.O.V

2D's back arched as he emptied everything he had for breakfast into the toilet. I gently rubbed slow circles on his lower back.

"You okay Stu?" my only reply was a moan followed by a loud retching sound. I retrieved a wad of toilet paper and scrubbed the last remains of vomit from his face. His cheek was pressed against the rim of the toilet bowl, his blue hair was damp with sweat. I ran my fingers through the tangled locks before scooping him into my arms bridal style. His light body was almost nothing to carry. I tucked him into his bed and climbed in next to him, one arm draped over his side the other playing with his hair.

"What are we going to name her?" 2D asks quietly

"What makes you think it will be her?"

"I have a feeling… Scarlet? That's pretty right? Or maybe Ellie?"

"I have always liked the name Lydia." an excited squeak fell from 2D's mouth.

"ohhh, that's pretty! Lydia Niccals… or Lydia Pot?

"Lydia Niccals of course!" 2D nodded his head in agreement. He gave off a loud yawn and closed his eyes.

"I.. I'm getting sleepy Mudies." he whispered quietly. I plant a sloppy kiss on his porcelain cheek.

"I'll leave you to your sleep." I say before carefully climbing over his body. I was about to stand up, when a bony hand took my wrist. I looked down at 2D, his eyes were still closed.

"I love you Murdoc." he whispered.

"I love you too 2D." a smile danced across his face. I placed one more kiss to his forehead before leaving. As soon as I shut the door, I ran to my Winnie. I ripped the door to the mini fridge open and pulled out a bottle of rum. I would never admit it, but I was scared. Why the fuck did I agree to have a stupid baby? I took a long drink from the bottle. Flash backs of my father were starting to surface. The way he used to beat me for anything I did. The way he showed no sign of love or care to anything but his bottles. The way he beat my mom until she finally left. I'm going to be just like him. I'm already an alcoholic, and I still beat 2D up when he's really getting on my nerves. The bottle flew from my hand and clashed with the wall. The broken glass and dangerous liquids spilt onto everything resting below. My face found the palms of my hands. This was going to be so hard, but I wasn't going to give up. I'm going to try my best to not be like the horrid man that raised me. Not only for 2D but for our baby.

6 Weeks Later

2D P.O.V

A pair of warm lips touched each of my eye lids. I slowly wake form my dreams of Murdoc and find that I continue it in reality. The bassist was looking deep into my eyes.

"Well hello there." I whisper into his ear.

"Hello lovely. Today's a big day." it was, today was my first ultrasound. I roll out of bed and into Murdoc's arms. I greeted him with gentle kisses. I loved when we were like this. Sweet and slow instead of hot and heavy.

"Get dressed love, the appointment is in an hour."

"An hour!? Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"You need your sleep." he moves to my closet and pulls out a pair on faded skinny jeans. I do my best to slip them on, but the refuse to zip. I groan and yank them off.

"Muds, my pant won't fit!" I complain. He just gives a quite laugh and starts to remove his own pants.

"Murdoc! Now is not the time." he rolls his eyes and throws the pants in my direction.

"You can wear mine for now." Murdoc was about two sizes bigger than me so his jeans fit perfectly. The bassist found another pair of his pants on the ground, and tugged them on. I pull on a T-shit that always used to fit just a little to big on me, now it fit like a glove. I felt like a fat horse.

"Murdoc… am I fat?" the question startles him. He stays quiet for a second, then burst into fits of laughter.

"You-your joking right?" he asks when his laughter dies down to just giggles.

"No! and I don't enjoy being laughed at." there was a slight hint of hurt in my voice.

"2D you are not fat, you're pregnant! I cant even tell yet really." I looked down at the growing bulge protruding from my stomach. Right now it only looked like I gained a few extra pounds. Nobody walking down the street would know I was pregnant.

"You ready to go? The ultrasound place is about 45 minuets away." he asks. I quickly pick up a discarded tube of deodorant, and swipe a healthy amount under my arms.

"Ready." I say, and we head out to the car park. It felt perfect out today. The leather seats of the Jeep were warmed so it felt like heaven when your butt made contact. The drive held only insignificant chit-chat. Soon we were parked outside an all black brick building with a sign that read 'First Peeks' glued to the building. As soon as we walked in we were greeted with a gush of cool air. The inner walls were painted a medium blue color that was close to matching my hair. There were pictures of new born babies and ultrasounds hanging on the walls. We made our way to the front deck where a dark skinned woman with long cascading curly brown hair greeted us wearing a smile.

"Hello, welcome to First Peeks do you have an appointment?" her friendly voice rang out.

"Yes, for Mr. Pot." I said proudly.

"Hey I know you guys! You're from that band Gorillaz! Wow, it will be a pleasure for us to help you thru this beautiful time in your life!"

"Err, thanks?" maybe she was a little to nice…

"You can just sign in right here, and you will be called when the doctor is ready for you." it was weird how the smile never left her face, even as she talked. I singed my name to the list, and took Murdoc's hand in mine. I lead him the almost empty waiting area. We take seats in the far corner of the room.

"Fancy place." Murdoc says looking around the large room.

"Well, we can only have the best for little Lydia right?"

"Or little Bo."

"Bo?"

"Yeah, I figured that if your prediction is wrong then we need a name for our little boy."

"Why do you get to pick all the names?" I said slightly annoyed.

"Do you not like Bo?"

"No, I think it's really nice, but I want to help pick out the name!" I pout. Murdoc chuckles.

"You can pick the middle name. That's just as special." my face brightens slightly, then twist deep in thought. Before I can say the first name the pops in my head a female voice calls me.

"Mr. Stuart Pot, we are ready for you." an excited cry left my lips. I felt like I was going to vomit, not from morning sickness but from excitement. I bounce from my seat and lock Murdoc's hand in mine. We are lead down a long hall that breaks off into several rooms by the to peppy nurse. We enter the one labeled 12. There was a small bed, with whit sheets sitting in the middle of the room. There was a odd looking computer right next to the bed.

"You can lay down right here." she gestured to the bed. I do as instructed and excitedly play with my fingers. A large smile is plated firm on my face.

"The doctor will be here in just a minuet. If you need anything just press the button on your bed, and me or another nurse will come." with one last over dramatic smile she left. Murdoc took a seat in a small chair that sat on the side of the bed.

"Excited?" he asked with a small smile that looked forced. I choose to ignore it.

"Yes! I feel like I'm about to explode!" I started bouncing in the chair. Murdoc gave a nervous laugh and played with his hands. I frown at his odd behavior.

"What's wrong love?" I ask.

"Humm, oh nothing I'm fine." he smiles. Whatever, if he doesn't want to tell me then fine. A slender mad with wavy brown hair walks in the room.

"Hello guys I'm Dr. Benzer. Ready to see your baby?" he asked with a deep voice. I bounce my head up and down. A goofy smile glued to my face.

"Okay, lets get started!" he says with a laugh. He pulled out a bottle from a cabinet that hung over a small sink. After pulling on a pair of latex gloves, he moves to my side.

"Okay Mr. Pot, I'm going to ask you to lift your shirt, for me." I do as I'm asked, and reveal my slightly rounded belly to the cool air.

"This will feel cold at first, just bare with me." he squirted a giant glob of clear gel onto my lower stomach. I let a surprised gasp escape me lips. It was freezing! He pulled out an odd looking devise that was all white. It touched down on my belly, and smeared the gel back and fourth. The doctor clicked a small button on the monitor. The small computer came to life and filled with black light. In the center was center of the screen was something small and white. It sort of looked like a sideways snowman.

"There it is!" said Dr. Benzer. I took me a second to realize I was staring at my baby.

"Oh! Murdoc come see!" I shouted. Murdoc slowly rose form his seat and bent over so he had a better look.

"What is that suppose to be?"

"It's Lydia! It's our baby!" I shout and poke him in his side. "Oh my god." I whisper. I feel tears leak from my eyes. I quickly wipe them away. I look up and see Murdoc staring at the small screen that showed our unborn baby.

"It's a beauty!" said the doctor.

"You can see the little body here, and the arms here." he pointed to the odd looking shapes on the screen.

"Everything is looking perfect guy! You can even see it squirming around a little." he laughed. I would have passed out of I had not laying down.

"Wow." Murdoc whispered. I think that is the biggest reaction I'm getting form him. I slip his hand into mine. Dr. Benzer presses a button on the computer and a sheet of paper is sent out of the printer.

"Here you go." he says, and hands Murdoc a picture of the ultrasound. The doctor turns off the machine. The screen goes blank, and I give a sad whine. The doctor pulls out a roll of paper towels and hands me a few sheets. I wipe the now warm gel from my lower tummy. I sit up and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Murdoc helps me down.

"We wont be able to hear the heartbeat until the second trimester, I'm afraid." he says. I'm disappointed, but then I think of the small person growing inside me and a large smile shoots to my face.

"Okay guys, have a good nine months, and I'll see you at your next appointment!" says the doctor. He offers his hand to both of us. We exit the room, and make our way back to waiting room.

"How did it go!?" asked the cheerful nurse, that worked the front desk. Damn, I was hoping to avoid her. I force a smile anyways.

"Wonderful!" I pull the ultrasound picture from Murdoc's hand and show it to her.

"Ohhh! How lovely! Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you very much." I speed-walk out of the door before she can start a conversation with us. Just as the door closes feel something warm coming up my throat. I find a near by bush to deposit my stomach contents in it. Murdoc soon finds me and his warm hand makes contact with my back. I wipe my mouth with my wrist and stand up.

"That sucked." I say with a forced laughed. Murdoc held onto one of my arms as we made our way back to the Jeep.

"Murdoc." I whisper over the purr of the engine.

"Yes Stu?"

"I'm so happy. Thank you." he grabs my hand and brings it to his mouth.

"Anything for you pet."

**This was so hard to write! I had to watch videos of ultrasounds and look up pregnancy trimesters. But it's worth it! :p I hope you guys enjoyed it! And don't hesitate to tell me if I messed anything up!**

**Don't forget to review! **

**(Unrelated Note: I got a lot a questions about my older Gorillaz story; 'All Around Me' People were asking me if I was going to make a sequel or add more chapters. In the note I put at the end, I said that if you guys want me to, I would make a sequel. So I guess I'm making a sequel! I have no idea when I will start working on it since I'm already doing two stories at once. But it will happen! I promise!) **


	6. CSI Re-Runs and Whip Cream

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews you guys! This is just a filler chapter before I start getting to the REALLY good stuff. Hint hint ;)**

**Enjoy!**

3 Months Pregnant 

2D P.O.V

Being pregnant sucks. My stomach is now even rounded than before. I can't even fit Murdoc's pants anymore. I had to go out and get more. Sleeping was the only activity I enjoyed any more, well sleeping and fucking. I can't believe how horny I get now. The simplest thing will set me off. A warm hug from Murdoc, Murdoc bending over to get a beer, Murdoc being in my sight. Just about everything the bassist did sent chills down my body. The leather couch held my weight as I rolled around trying to get comfortable. Re-runs of CSI played on the large television but I had no interest in watching. I could only concentrate on the throb in my pants. It grew stronger as my thoughts wondered. I felt my pants grow tighter than they already were. I moan in annoyance, not wanting to take care of myself for the fourth time this morning. Maybe if I have Murdoc do it for me? Where is Muds anyway? I unbutton my jeans and allow my erect dick to breath. I walked thru the haunted mansion that is Kong, with my organ exposed to the elements. I had no fear of being caught by Noodle of Russell, they were at the movies for the day. I walk down the long, winding halls until I find the man I'm looking for eating a peanut butter sandwich in the kitchen. I swat it out of his hands and place myself in his lap.

"Hey baby." I whisper seductively in his ear. He wraps his arms tightly around my lower half. I guessing he feels something stabbing his stomach, because he looks down. He sees my freed penis and laughs.

"Excited are we?"

"I need you to take care of me." I nibble his ear because I know that drives him crazy.

"Yeah I've noticed you're getting a little more frisky than usually." he laughed. I shut him up with my mouth. He tasted so fucking good, I wish I could swallow him. I almost do. We break apart, breathing hard. I lean my face in close to his and breath in his air. My tongue peeks out of my mouth and finds Murdoc's lips. He hums with pleasure. I guide my hands down to the him of my shirt and quickly pull it off. He follows my lead, and soon we are both bare chested. Murdoc stands with me in his arms, but then puts me back in the chair he was sitting in. I gave him confused look. He turned to the dinner table and swept everything onto the floor. He then picked me back up and laid me down on the cold wood. He crawled on top of me and looked deep in my eyes. I could feel the passion radiating from him. It only made me want him more. I clung onto him for dear life and pulled our bodies as close together as possible. I embraced the feeling that once scared me. When I first felt that I needed Murdoc just to function I was terrified. Now I love it because I know he feels it too. Our lips danced with each other as he ground his hips to mine. I moan into his mouth, he swallows the beautiful sounds with grace. I pull myself from him and rest the curve of my face into his neck. My tongue once again finds his skin and I like his neck slowly. I could feel him pulling off my jeans. He was unfazed my lack of underwear. My bare ass was pressed against the dinner table. I smiled as his hand found my hard dick. I thrust into his hand and moan. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I continue to fuck his hand. I whine when I fell him release his grip.

"Be right back love." he says and gives a gentle peck to my cheek. I grunt, but don't do anything more. He returns minuets later with a bottle of whip cream in his hand. I eye it with wander. He just winks.

"What's that for?"

"Fun." he says. The tip of the nozzle touched to the blue curls that surrounded my dick. Cold white fluffiness coated the area around and my erection itself. I shudder at the feeling. After I was fully coated, he threw the can aside. He bent over so that his mouth was just inches away from my throbbing member.

"Please Muds, I need it." I wined.

"What do you need?" he teased. I moan.

"I need your mouth on me." I breath. He smirks and licks away the white foam until my angry red tip is revealed. I moan as he places it in his mouth and sucks the last bit of whip cream from the tip. He pushes more of me into his mouth. My hands move to find his raven colored hair. My fingers lock in place and begin to guide his head up and down. Soon his misshaped nose is bumping into the white foam that covers my tiny blue curls. He released my dick from his mouth, and started working on my balls. His skilled fingers began to message and grope at them, while his tongue whipped off the rest of the ice-cream topping. I feel like I'm at my end. The warm feeling started building in my stomach. I gasped as I spewed my seed all over mine and Murdoc's body. It felt like an earthquake was going off in my body. Shutters erupted from all over.

"Oh god Muds." I say as he climbs back on top of me, our lips crashed back together. The taste of whip cream lingers in his mouth, I devoured it. Suddenly I feel a rush of exhaustion hit me. I yawn into Murdoc mouth. He pulls back quickly. I gave an apologetic smile and feel my eyes flutter. I hear a small sigh and something that sounded a lot like 'dullard.' soft lips pressed against my forehead, I smiled at this.

"Love you Muds." I barely whisper.

"Love you too." he says before lifting my nude body from the table. I was still covered with my own semen but I couldn't care less. I was tired as hell and all I wanted was sleep. I would take a long shower when I wake up. Maybe even with Murdoc? Aw shit, now I'm starting to get hard again. After a few thoughts about Russell in the buff, I'm limp as a dead fish once again. Murdoc rested me on the couch I sat on not thirty minuet ago. I felt a pair of boxers slid over my bare legs. The waistband snapped when he let it go. I wince slightly in reaction. His warm body curled up next to mine. I snuggled into him and relaxed. CSI was still playing in the background. Sleep drew me in and I drifted off with tight arms wrapped around my growing stomach.

**I know it's short, but I'm lazy and it's late! I might post another one tomorrow, because I love you guys that much. :* **

**I hope you enjoyed, I really liked writing this chapter. **

**Don't forget to review! **


	7. He Said He's Sorry

**Enjoy!**

4 Months Pregnant 

2D P.O.V

How can one person be this hungry? I swear I could eat more than Russell, and that's saying something. I might as well move into the kitchen because that's where I spend all of my time now. I looked down at the feast resting before me. Five scrambled eggs, six strips of bacon, two breakfast burritos, and a pitcher of grape juice. Murdoc stared in awe as I swallowed down the meal.

"Got enough there?" he teased

"That depends, are you ganna finish that?" I point the his barely touched waffle. He generously slides the plate in my direction. I devour the waffle, and lick to clear my face of syrup.

"Looks like you're eating for three instead of just two." he laughed.

"Well…" I began. His eye grew wide in fear. I tried my best to keep a strait face, but fair miserably.

"I'm just joking love!" I laugh. He scowls and playfully smacks me on the arm. I clutch the offended arm, overdramatically and cry out. Murdoc's face pales. He begins to scoot away from me like I scare him. I drop my arm and look at him with concern.

"You okay Muds?"

"Did I hurt you?" I was taken back by the question.

"What? No! I was playing with you Murdoc, I'm fine." I reassure him. It don't work very well, he stands from his seat and walks out of the room.

"Murdoc! What's wrong with you?" I yell after him. No reply.

I attempt to follow but my large stomach impairs my speed. Once I finally manage to get up he's long gone. I groan and waddle over to the refrigerator. After I find myself a can of coke I replant my butt in the seat. I sipped my soda all by myself. I felt hot tears come to my face. I moan and wipe them away. This happened a lot lately, I would cry over the stupidest things. It annoyed the hell out of me. I finish the drink and let the can roll from my hands. I sit by myself for about twenty minuets before Russell finally finds me.

"Hey 'D. Why are you all by yourself, where's Murdoc?" he questions.

"I don't know where Murdoc is. He got all weird and just left." Russell shrugged and got himself a beer. I found myself becoming jealous at the way he chugged down the liquid. I hadn't had a beer or cigarette in four months, it was starting to get to me. I will myself to look away from Russell and look down at my stomach. It was pretty big now, it worried me that I would still be getting bigger. Then I remember that the bigger I get, the sooner I will be able to hold Lydia in my arms. I smile at the thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you this." he says and pulls out a tabloid and handed it over to me. On the cover was a clear picture of me with a rounded belly, Murdoc was at my side. Our hands were joined. It didn't look like we saw the camera, we were both looking down, big grins on our faces. Our legs were caught in mid step. I smirk at how fake we look. The picture looked very staged, like we were paid to pose for it. In bold black letters it read 'Guess Who's Expecting!' across the top. I don't mind all the extra attention about my pregnancy, I just don't want it to affect Lydia when she finally arrives.

"That's nice." I smile. Russell nods his head and pulls the magazine back.

"Yeah I thought you might like to see it… I'm about to head out to the store. Need anything?"

"Err… how about some jelly, bread, pickles, mushrooms, and maybe a some fish?" I say sheepishly. Russell stairs at me.

"…Okay. I'll be right back." he finally says before exiting the room. I am once again alone. After five minuets I grew tired of the silence and managed to stand from my chair once more. I waddled out of the kitchen and began to such for Murdoc. The wooden floors creak as I move across them. After about ten minuets of walking I feel exhausted. I give up and take a seat on the floor in the middle of a hall way. I'm about to nod off when I feel a sharp movement coming from my stomach. My eyes snap open and I look down. Was that Lydia? Excitement finds its way to my face when I feel another little bump coming from inside me.

"Murdoc! Murdoc come quick Lydia is moving!" I scream at the top of my lungs. No reply. I wait a few minuets and become disappointed when I feel no other movement. I guess she got tired, poor little thing. No longer tired I roll around on the floor until I pull myself up from the floor. I shuffle along the halls and make my way outside. There was a sight chill in the air. I made my way to Murdoc's Winnebago. My stomach dropped when I smelt the faint odor of alcohol in the air. Murdoc had been good about not drinking in the last four months, why would he start now? My fist slowly reaches out and knocks one the door. It swings open extremely fast, and almost hits me in the face. There stands Murdoc with a horrifying look on his face. I stair at him in fear. The smell of smoke mixed with booze fills my nose. I fight the urge to gag.

"Muds what are you doing?" I ask in a small voice. He flashes me a glare and steps closer.

"What's it look like 'm doin' 'D" he slurs. I can feel the anger fighting against the fear. I think anger is winning.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Murdoc?" my voice is starting to rise. I step back as he takes a step closer.

"You scared Stu? Scared I'm ganna hit you?" he angers when I don't answer him.

"I asked you a question damnit!" he screams causing me to jump. He rushes to me and takes my shirt in his hands and pulls our faces inches apart. I scream and he laughs. The anger is now gone all I feel now if fear. His face is so close to mine I can see his glaze in his eyes.

"Please stop." I whisper as tears slip from my eyes. I can no longer look at him my eyes focus on the ground below us.

"Look at meh faceache!" he yells. I force my sight upon him. He lets go of my shirt with one of his hands and brings it down across my face. It felt like I was whipped. I yell and try to get away from his grip. I remember that Noodle is home and most likely in the living room.

"Noodle! Noodle please help!" I cry. I begin to sob so hard that I find it hard to breath. He slaps me again, this time on the back of the head. The blow was so hard that I saw stars. I could hear frantic footsteps coming from behind me. Noodle's little hands made contact with Murdoc's side, he lost his balance and stumbles back. He let go of my shirt in the progress. I grab one of Noodles tiny hands and run for it. We make it to my room, where I lock the door. I fall on my bed and hide my face in a pillow. Tears are still pouring but I don't stop them. Noodle presses her back to the door and slides down until she's sitting down.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked a note of fear in her soft voice. I don't answer her for a good while, the tears wouldn't stop.

"I… I don't even know. He was acting weird this morning, an- and then he was drunk just now." I sniffle. She nods her head and climbs from the floor. She walks over to my bed and lays down next to me. I wrap my arms around her in a comforting hug. We stayed like this four hours in silence. My tears had stopped but the pain was still raging on. Not the pain in my face, but he pain in my chest. I slowly find sleep.

I woke up with a small Noodle in my arms, she was still fast asleep. I planted a kiss on her head and roll out of bed. I yawn and a surge of pain rushed to my face. Memories of early start coming back. I move to the bathroom and dare to look in the mirror. I gasp when I see the large purple handprint that spread across my face. I wince not from the pain, but from the thought of who did it to me. I enter back into the bed room. Maybe I should try and talk to him about it? He's probably sober now. I unlock the door and move out. I notice the sky is a dark shade of blue, it must be around one in the morning. I knock on the Winnie door once again, this time with a different result. The door cracks open and slowly reveals Murdoc. He looks like he just woke up. We stare at each other, and then he sees the handprint that runs across my face. He drops his head so that it hangs down. I reach out and touch his arm. He pulls back and his head snaps up. There is nothing violent in his eyes, just fear.

"Murdoc?" I ask quietly.

"I'm so sorry 2D." he whispers. I could swear I saw tears leak down his face. I slowly move toward him, when he doesn't step back I embrace him. His body is tense at first, but slowly loosen up. He hugs me back and gently plants a kiss to my injured cheek. We stay glued together for what seems like days.

"I love you, I know it doesn't seem like it, but I really do." he says

"I love you too Murdoc." we break apart and head back inside the Winnie. The messy living room felt comforting. We huddled together on the couch and watched the last bit of The Ring in each others arms. I started to feel drowsy even though I had just woke up. I snuggle deeper into Murdoc's body and drift off.

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter!**

**Sorry if Murdoc is totally out of person, I tried my best! **

**Don't forget to review! **


	8. The Stupid Idea

**Wow, three updates in one weekend? You guys are some lucky ducks! **

**Enjoy! **

5 Months Pregnant

2D P.O.V

It seems like my headaches were getting worse and worse. Sometimes it got to the point of wanting to smash my head into the wall until I pass out, but of course I never did that. I was eating lunch with the rest of the band when I sharp pain kicked me in the back of the head. Noodle, Russell, and Muds were used to seeing me clutch my head in agony. I did just that and clamped my eyes closed. I rested my head on the table in attempts to block out the bright lights. It doesn't work, I moan out for Murdoc. The sound sends trembles up my skull. Murdoc knows what to do, he reaches into my pocket and pulls out the small bottle of blue and white pills. He untwist the cap and pours two of them out into his hand. I lift my head and open my mouth. He scoffs and dumps the pills into my mouth. I swallow them with no liquid. Dr. Benzer told me that I could continue taking my pills as needed, I just couldn't over do it. I plant my head back on the table and sigh, no longer hungry. Murdoc ran a hand thru my tangled azure locks.

"Are you okay 2D?" Noodles soft voice asks. I nod my head yes. I can feel the pills working already. I lift my head and let my eyes adjust to the light. Everybody is staring at me.

"What?"

"2D, that's the fourth time you got a migraine this week… and it's Tuesday." Russell spoke up.

"Yeah maybe I should take you to the doctor love." Murdoc piped in.

"It can't be good for you or the baby." Noodle contributed.

"Guys, I'm fine really." I reassure them. They don't look completely convinced, but whet back to their food anyway. The magic pills have almost completely taken away the pain. We all sat in silence, I watched while everyone continued their meal.

"Aren't you hungry 2D?"

"No, I think I lost my appetite when I got my headache." I was growing tired of all the questions. I was fine god damnit! I tried not to show my annoyance. I stand from my wooded chair and start to waddle away.

"I'll be in my room." I call back to my family. Nobody replies, but I can feel their eyes burning into my back. Fuck them, I'm perfectly fine. I make it to my room and slam the door closed. The loud banging sends an eruption of pain back to my head. I groan at my discomfort. I groan even louder when I remember that Murdoc has my last bottle of pills. I don't want to look at any of them right now, but my head is pounding. I'll have to get some more on my own. I move out of my room and sneak up to Murdoc's Winnie he has the keys to the Jeep in there somewhere. I pull on the handle and relief floods thru me when I discover that it's unlocked. His dirty mobile home welcomes me in. I rummage thru his dirty clothes for what seems like hours. My head is about to explode. I was about to give up and just ask Murdoc for my pills. I rest my hand on the built in dinner table that stretched from the wall. I quickly pull back in pain, I looked at my hand and red liquid rushed out of it. What the fuck? I look at the table to see what attacked my innocent hand. I could have smacked myself when I saw that it was the keys to the Jeep. I quickly snatch them up and get the hell out of there.

The Jeep's camouflage exterior greets me. I open the driver side door and climb in. the roar of the engine sent ripples of pain thru my skull. I moan and pull out of the driveway. I keep the radio off, I can't take the extra noise. The road does nothing to sooth my pain, speed bumps made the drive feel like a rollercoaster ride. I was stupid if I thought I could with a migraine. I shouldn't have done this, it was a dumb idea. Maybe I should turn around? I start to slow down with the intention of turning around. I didn't have time to see the Ram 1500 speeding down the wrong side of the road until it was to late. The large back truck made contact with the front of the Jeep. The first thing I could think to do was cover my stomach with my arms. The world ran in slow motion. All that could be heard was the horrifying sound of metal on metal. The airbag exploded from the steering wheel. I felt the impact not only on my face, but on my stomach. My right leg was crushed as the Ram's tires began to climb on the hood of the Jeep. I heard a blood curdling scream, but had no idea if it came from me or not. It felt like I had been kicked repeatedly in the stomach. The Ram somehow found it's way half on top of the Jeep. My roofless car was now buried under a four-thousand pound truck. The bottom was scraping against the top of my blur hair. My breath was coming out in short pants of hot air. Tears peeked at the corners of my eyes. I felt helpless as gasoline leaked into my hair from the car above me. I was scared to move, but even more scared not to. I shifted my weight around, trying to pull myself out. All it resulted in was pain exploding in my stomach and leg. I cant help but cry out in agony.

"Help! Please anybody!" I scream. The contents leaking from my nose drip into my mouth, I tasted a mixture of blood and snot. My cell phone was on my bed stand in my room. Nobody knew where I was. I was about to lose hope when I heard sirens coming from a place I couldn't see. I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe I was going to be okay… but Lydia. I couldn't even think about it. Losing my little girl before I even got to see her.

"Hello!? Are you awake?" called a male voice.

"Yes! Please hurry!" I called back. I began to hyperventilate, I felt light headed. I tried to keep myself conscious, but I knew I was failing.

"Hurry." I whisper, even though I'm sure he cant hear me. My freighted eyes fluttered shut and the sounds around me began to fade away.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry had to do it! :p **

**Are 2D and Lydia going to be okay?**

**Find out in the next chapter! **

**Don't forget to review my lovely readers! **


	9. Staying Strong for Him

**Wow, this is going to be an important chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

The TV blared in the background as Murdoc pacedback and fourth in the large living room. 2D had been gone for at least two hours and the Jeep was no where to be found. It worried the bassist that 2D was driving. Anything could happen to him out there. Maybe Murdoc was worrying to much? 2D was twenty-three after all… but he was pregnant with our baby. No Murdoc had reasons to worry, very good reasons. He couldn't help the sick feeling that moved into his stomach. He fell backwards until his butt landed on the soft couch. He buried his face in his rough hands and let out a long sigh.

"2D is now in critical condition at the hospital. He is currently five months pregnant with his first baby." Murdoc's head snapped up at the sound of the reporters voice. A woman holding a large microphone that read 'Channel 4 News' continued speaking with a mournful expression on her face.

"We have no further information on his conditions at this time." her picture despaired and was replaced with a commercial for Smoothie King. The television remote was clutched tightly in Murdoc's hand, he hit the rewind button. He pressed play when he reached the beginning of the news story.

"In further news, 2D from the popular band Gorillaz has suffered major injures from a car accident. The singer was heading North on Amarillo Street when he was hit head-on by a truck. The driver of the truck was intoxicated at the time of the incident, and was driving down the wrong side of the road." the reporters strong voice rang out. Murdoc had no idea what he was feeling. It was a mixture of sorrow, anger, and helplessness. He was having a hard time controlling his breathing. The TV showed a picture of their beloved Jeep somewhat crushed, and half way buried under a large black truck. His bottom lip was trapped in-between his teeth, he bit down hard and tasted blood.

"Fuck…" he whispered. The back remote flew from his hands and cracked into the TV. The loud crash attracted the attention of Russell.

"Man, what the fuck is wrong with you!" his deep voice filled the room. His face froze when Murdoc turned to face him. Russell had never seen Murdoc cry before, he didn't even think it was possible for the bassist to show such emotion. But there he was, tears rained from his eyes. He looked so lost and broken. Russell didn't know how to react, he just stared in awe.

"Muds? What happened to you?" he finally spoke. The bassist said nothing, his head shook back and fourth. Murdoc fled the room and headed for the car park. He found the keys to the Toyota Camry and slid into the sleek car. The engine roared to life, he could feel the vibrations that moved through the car. Recklessly, he pulled out of the drive way and onto the main road. He tore down the road going almost twenty over the speed limit. His better judgment warned his to slow down, he didn't need to get himself in a car accident too. The car decelerated to a normal speed. The closer he grew to the hospital the more scared he grew. He thought he would have to pull over to release his lunch on the road, but he didn't have time for that. Finally the Toyota pulled into the parking lot of St. Elizabeth Hospital. His body shook as he ran to the glass doors, they opened automatically as he approached. Murdoc hated hospitals, the smell, the illnesses, the decaying bodies. It all made him uneasy. The woman at the front desk greeted him with a kind smile.

"Hello how may I help you today?"

"I need to know what room 2D is in." his words came out hurried. He wiped the last few tears out of his eyes, no one needed to see him cry.

"You mean Stuart Pot? I believe he just woke up. He's in room 505 right down that hall." she pointed down a well lit hall. He nods his head and makes his way down the hall. His feet felt heavy as he walked. It was eerily empty.

503, 504, 505. He sopped and looked up at the large wooden door. He Didn't know if he was ready to see what was behind it. Just as his hand brushed against the knob the door opened a doctor walked out.

"Oh! Hello. I assume you're here you Mr. Pot." his voice was beep but friendly.

"Yeah, I'm his boyfriend." it scared Murdoc when the doctors face fell.

"Yes, I know. Stuart has just woken up, and I will let you see him in just a second. I would just like to tell you something first." his voice was sad.

"Wha- what is it?" he asked even thou he wanted to run from him, run and find 2D. The doctor reached out and placed a gentle hand on Murdoc's shoulder.

"I'm terribly afraid that Stuart has lost the baby in the car accident. We did everything we could, but she was already gone by the time he arrived at the hospital." Murdoc stopped listening after the words 'lost the baby' All he could feel was pain. A cry escaped his chapped lips. This was the first time that Murdoc had felt this way. He had never cared enough about anyone to actually care when they got hurt. His legs were about to go out. The doctor held him up and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I know It hurts, but you have to stay strong for him Murdoc. He is pretty unstable emotionally right now. You have to be there for him." the doctors words made an impact on the bassist. He striated his legs and nodded his head yes. 2D needed him, and it was his job to be there for him.

"I'm ready." Murdoc said slowly. He pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. He made his way back to the door. It opened easily. The sight he saw scared the shit out oh him.

2D was screaming into a pillow with all his might. One of his legs was wrapped up in a cast and rested on top of pillows. That wasn't the thing that scared him though. What scared him was 2D's stomach. It no longer had its rounded shape. It was now flat, like the last five months never happened.

"2D?" Murdoc asked softly. The blue haired man's head snapped up. He looked… sick. His normally porcelain skin now looked transparent. Deep blue bags hung from under his bottomless eyes. The pillow was soaked with tears.

"It's all my fault." he whispered.

"No."

"Yes it fucking is! It's all my fucking fault!" he was screaming now. He no longer looked sane… he probably wasn't.

"Stop it 2D you know damn well that's not true." he just shook his head. Murdoc made his way over to touch the distressed singer.

"Don't touch me! I don't deserve you." 2D jerked his body to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

"Murdoc, I killed her. I fucking killed her! Our baby!" he was hysterical.

"You didn't kill her. Stop saying that." Murdoc kept his voice calm even thou he was screaming, crying, dieing, and pleading on the inside.

"It should have been me… I deserve to die, not her."

"SHUT UP!" Murdoc couldn't take it any longer. "2D you do not deserver to die! None of this is your fault, so just shut the fuck up!" it seemed like my words held no meaning to him.

"Please… just leave me alone." He could feel the cold in 2D's whisper. Murdoc gave him one last look before leaving the room. He ran to find a bathroom. He was lucky to find one that was empty. He quickly lucked the door. His feet somehow carried his to one of the stales. He everything he felt since he saw the news report on TV. Every scream, cry, shiver, moan, and whimper was ripped from him. He had no idea how he was going to fix this. How on earth could he fix 2D? Warm liquids made their way up his throat, and he released them into the toilet. He needed to stop, 2D was far worse than him, he needed Murdoc's help. After wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve he stood up.

He didn't know how, or when but he would fix this.

**I know that you guys wanted me to save Lydia, but it was my idea from the start for this to happen. Don't hate meh! **

**Don't worry guys happier days will come for the two love birds! **

**Hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! **


	10. Questions Without Answers

**Enjoy! ;)**

2D P.O.V

The doctor said I was allowed to leave the hospital today, even though I preferred to stay. At the hospital I could refuse visitors, and just hide under the blankets all day with the lights off. Back at Kong nobody would ever leave me alone. Especially Murdoc. Why couldn't he just understand that he could do so much better than me? I was a killer. A cold hearted murderer. One beautiful life was taken by me. I think I was pushing down the pain, because all I felt now was numb.

My hospital room was pitch dark, until a crack of light was born from the opening door.

"Are you awake Stuart?" I knew it was the doctor. I didn't answer in hopes that he would go away. I didn't work. The door opened wider, and the room flooded with light as he flicked the light switch. I moaned in protest.

"You should be happy Stuart, you get to go home today." did he really just say that? I should be happy right now?

"Excuse me for mourning the death of my unborn child." my words were bitter and cold, the way I wanted them to come off. The doctor didn't reply, I think he was use to me rude come backs by now.

"Your friend Murdoc brought you clothes to change into. He's here if you want him to help you… or I could do it." I would much rather the doctor. It's not that I don't love Murdoc anymore, it's that I can't stand to look at him.

"Will you do it?" he nodded his head yes. He walked over to the side of my bed and helped me stand up. I had to hop since I still had a huge cast on my leg. I hobbled to the small attached bathroom. I took off my hospital gown, not caring that I was completely nude. Murdoc had brought a pair of Bermuda shorts and a T-shirt form my room. They were my old clothes, that I wore before I was pregnant. I hold back the tears as the doctor helps me step into my shorts. They barely fit over the cast. Next was the shirt, I didn't need his help for that.

"All ready?" he asks. I groan in reply. He sighs and helps me out of the bathroom. Murdoc was waiting for us on the bed. He shocked me, I hadn't seen him since the day of the accident. He had bags bigger than usually living under his eyes. I don't think he had slept in days. His eyes were tearing it me, but I refused to look at him. The doctor set me down in a wheelchair that was in the corner of the room. I wince at my still healing C-section scar.

"Is there I back way out of here? The waiting room is full of paparazzi." Murdoc spoke.

"Yes I'll show you." the wheelchair began to move out of the room. The doctor was behind me pushing. I didn't like it. It made me feel like I was an eighty year old. My body bounced as the wheelchair rolled down the hallway. We were heading towards the back of the hospital, it was mostly storage. I kept my head hung as I rolled out of the hospital and into the bright sunlight.

"Could you take it from here Murdoc, I have other patients to attend to."

"Sure…" I gulped when I felt Murdoc just inches away from me. I could hear the doctors foot steps fading, and soon it was just Murdoc and I. He didn't say anything as he pushed me back to the front of the Hospital. I wandered what car he brought since the Jeep was totaled. As we got closer I could see we were heading for a Toyota Camry. He stopped my wheelchair right in front of the passenger door. I winced and pulled back when he grabbed my hand.

"Okay, are you going to do it by yourself then?" he asked. I tried to stand on my own, but ended up falling back in the chair.

"That's what I thought." he says, and grabs my hand again, that time I didn't fight it. He helped me stand up, and I accidentally fell into him. I gasped and his sent flooded into my nose. His forbidden sent. I pulled back even thought I wanted to breath him in forever. I quickly opened the car door and climbed in. I shut it with a loud bang. Murdoc folded the wheelchair so that it would fit in the back seat. He climbed in the driver seat and started the car. We were half way home before he finally spoke.

"Why are you being like this 2D? We both need each other, especially at a time like this…" I didn't answer. He didn't understand, he couldn't. Murdoc was growing tired of my unresponsiveness.

"God damnit 2D! Answer me!" he slammed one of his fist on the steering wheel. I flinched but still didn't say anything. I guess he gives up because he doesn't speak again. The road was quite and empty. A question was itching at the back of my mind, and was threatening to break free.

"What happened to him? The guy that hit me." I say quietly.

"…He's in jail for intoxicated man slaughter." I thought hearing something like that would make me feel better, but it didn't. that's as far as the conversation when, nothing more was said the whole way home.

We pulled in front of Kong and when through the routine of Murdoc unfolding the wheelchair and helping me in it. That time I was careful to hold my breath when I was close enough to smell him.

"I'm guessing you want to go to your room?" he asks. I only nod my head yes. He rolls me to the wooded door that said '2D's Room' on it. I open it and he pushes me inside. Murdoc's strong hands slid under my arm pits and he lifted me from the chair.

"Murdoc! Stop put me down!" I shout to him, even though I want to stay in his arms. He doesn't listen to me anyways, he carried me to my bad and set me down. I laid down under the blankets and turn away from him. He leaned over, I could feel his warn breath leaking into my skin. I shivered.

"I still love you. You should know that." he waited for my answer. When I don't deliver he sighed. I felt his lips press against my cheek. I squeaked and moved away from him. I could hear his footsteps getting softer and softer as he walked away. Finally my door closed and I knew he was gone. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I sigh to myself. I could feel a headache coming, but I didn't even care. Thinking about my pills made me feel sick. The pills that drove me to go out and look for more. I let the headache hit me full force. It felt like a bomb was going off in he head, but I didn't even care. I knew I could just ask Murdoc for my pills and to come turn off the light, but I wouldn't.

Was I depressed? I couldn't help but wander. Did I want to die. I didn't even know. It would be so much easier for me if I wasn't even here. But it would be harder for everyone stuck on earth. I had been battling with the question for my entire stay at the hospital. It would have been so easy to just save up the pain pills they gave me, and then just take them all at once. But something told me to stop, something told me to hold on for just one more day. Sometimes I think that something was Murdoc, but that's stupid… right?

**I really love this chapter! I don't know why, I just do! I hop you guys enjoyed it too! **

**Don't forget to review! ;p**


	11. Creep

**Enjoy you guys! **

2D P.O.V

Three sharp knocks to in the door jarred my eyes open. Not that I was sleeping, just tired of the light. I had a feeling that it was Murdoc on the other side of the door. I didn't answer the noise that was interrupting my pity party.

"2D?" Noodle's soft voice called. I still didn't want to answer, the small girl. I moan softly and pull the covers up to my chin. I silently curse Murdoc for not locking my door when he was in here earlier. The Japanese girl opened my door, and entered my room. In one of her hands was a pair of crutches, in the other was a plate of food.

"I knew you were awake." she said when she saw my open eyes.

"Hello Noodle." I said blandly, and pulled myself into sitting position. She smiled, pleased that I acknowledged her. She set down the crutches near my bed.

"I brought you some food." she pushed out the plate so that it was right in front of my face. The sight of meat balls wrapped in red sauce greeted me. I moaned and pulled back.

"No thanks Noods." I said before I covered my mouth with my hands. She looked puzzled but pulled the plate back anyway.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's okay, I'm just not very hungry…" I lied, I was starving. But people like me didn't deserve food.

"You should at last try to eat 2D." she tried again. I was tempted to take the outreached plate. I held myself back and shook my head. She frowned but put the dish down on my nightstand anyway.

"Maybe later? Oh yeah! Murdoc told me to give you these." she pointed to the crutches. I nod my head even though I don't plane on using them. All I wanted to do was lay in my bed.

"Don't you think you should talk to Murdoc 2D? I think he was crying last night…" she continued and I froze.

"He… he was crying?" I asked with a voice packed with sadness. Noodle nodded her head yes.

"He was sleeping in his bedroom instead of his Winnie. I was walking by and I could hear him." I hung my head. Maybe I did need to talk to him. I move to get out of bed. Noodle comes to my aid with the crutches.

"Where are you going? If you need to go to the bathroom I can get Russell or Murdoc…" she blushed.

"No, I'm going to see Murdoc." I stood with the help of Noodle, and we made out way to the door. I somehow managed to maneuver my way through the messy room. We step out into the cool air.

"I can take if from here Noodle." I say with a forced smile. She nodded and gave me one last look before she started walking back towards Kong. I took beep breath, that sent shivers of pain to the scar on my stomach. I ignored it. My crutches helped me to the metal door of his Winnie. Just when I lifted my hand to knock, the door swung open. He looked just as surprised as I did. The silence was so loud. Our eyes scanned each others for what seemed like days.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked. I was relived that the silence was coming to an end.

"Oh I…. I just wanted to talk to you maybe? But if you're busy I don't have to." I said, when I started to feel less brave. I turned and tried to go back to the sanctuary of my room. I wasn't fast enough, his hand held a tight grip on my arm. I turned my head so that I was looking him the eyes again.

"I'm not busy at all actually. What did you want to talk about?" I felt like this was a bad idea, but his eyes were pleading with me. I sigh.

"Can we go in your Winnie?" I asked. He nodded yeas and we entered. It surprised me that it wasn't as filthy as it normally was. It was still kind of gross, but my room was way worse. I take a seat on the couch and he sat next me, I scoot over slightly. He looks hurt. We sat without talking for a few minuets. I didn't even know what I wanted to say. Well, I did but I didn't want to say it.

"So." says the man next to me. I clear my throat.

"How are you doing 2D?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. How was I doing? Not good I guess.

"I don't know." well I might as well get it over with.

"Murdoc… I love you, and I know you know that it was all my fault about the… the car accident. -"

"2D if this is what you want to talk about I don't want to hear it." Murdoc said and buried his face in his hands.

"No we need to talk about this Murdoc."

"There's nothing to talk about Stuart! None of this was your fucking fault!" I felt tears coming to my eyes. Fuck why was I crying? I wiped the drops away, but soon the dam broke and rivers are released. Murdoc was staring at me as I continued to silently cry. He began to walk toward me, and I tried to scoot back, but I reached the end of the couch. His body engulfed me. His arms clung to me like I would disappear any second. I tried to push him away but failed. I gave up and even began hugged him back. I missed him. I allowed my self to take in huge breaths of his sent. Cigarettes, booze, and cologne. I loved it. But I didn't deserve it. I had to keep reminding my self. I was soaking his shirt. Painful cries flowed from my throat.

"Murdoc." I say as I tried to push him off. He wouldn't budge. I sighed into him.

"Murdoc I can't." I said even thought I was starting to forget why.

"Sure you can love. I've missed you." he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you too Murdoc… but I don't deser-"

"2D, really just shut up." he said before he smashed his lips to mine. Without a second of hesitation my lips matched his pace. He pulled back after a few seconds.

"You did nothing. Okay?" I nod my head yes even though I'm still not sure.

"I was about to break up with you, you know?" I whisper.

"Yeah, but I wasn't about to let that happen again." he said and pushed his lips to my forehead.

"…" we were silent, just holding each other. It felt good to be back in his arms, even thought I had no idea if I deserved it or not.

**Hoped you enjoyed! **

**I'm so sorry for all the short chapter, but I'm running low on time! I will try to post again tomorrow! But if I don't here's a hint for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 12: The Funeral **

**;) **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**RANDOM- I was listening to Karma Police by Radiohead the whole time I was writing this chapter! Awesome song! **


	12. Hello, Goodbye, and Don't Cry

**WOOHOO! ENJOY!**

Murdoc P.O.V

I woke up with a tiny man folded in my arms. His face was almost sickly pale. He has grown skinnier as the days passed. He ate what he needed to keep himself alive, but that's about it. I shook him gently until his eyes popped open. I was greeted with their solid raven color. It puzzled me how they could be so lively and dead at the same time. I could tell by the look on his face that he remembered what today was. It was the day that we would say our final goodbyes to our little girl. The normally awkward silence was now comforting. He clung to my body like a lost puppy. I message his scalp with my fingers, his wild blue hair was soft.

"Are you ready?" I asked with a gentle voice. He shook his head no.

"I'll be right with you the whole time." I tried to reassure him. Sniffles could be heard. I knew it would be a hard day for all of us, especially for 2D. We needed to get ready. I unfolded myself from him and sat up. We were in 2D's room because that's where he wanted to sleep last night. Since 2D stopped being so distant a few days ago we were inseparable. I stood and moved to his closet where our suites were hanging. The black fabric was soft between my fingers, but it was in no way comforting.

"Do you want to take your shower first?" I asked the man that stayed planted in his bed.

"Will you come with me?" his small voice asked. There was nothing sexual about his request, he just didn't want to be alone. I nodded my head yes. He climbed from the bed and randomly picked two towels from his dresser. I followed him into the bathroom. I turned on the water and set it to a reasonable temperature. We began to shed our clothing, until we were both nude. 2D's body scared me deeply, he was so tiny. I could count his ribs. He looked so sick and pale.

I was first to step under the warm rain, 2D followed after. We washed ourselves off silently, our backs facing each other. We took turns standing under the water, to rinse off the soap. After our hair was free form shampoo, I turned off the water and stepped out. whipped the blue towel up and down my body. I handed the other one to 2D and he copied my motions. With our towels wrapped around our waist we made out way back out to the bedroom. I pulled the suites out of their resting spot, and put them on the bed. We dressed in silence. Our black apparel matched our moods perfectly.

"Are you okay Murdoc?" I was surprised he asked me the question. Nobody had asked me how I was dealing with all of this. I was doing better than 2D, that's for sure, but I felt… empty? I had no other way to describe it.

"I don't really know." I shrug. He nodded.

"Want me to brush your hair?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, that was the first smile I had seen him give for the first time in days. I return it and pick up a plastic brush that was on the floor. His hair was still slightly damp, so it was darker the normal. The brush scraped against his scalp, pulling our blue strands on its way down. Soon his hair was dry and slicked back. It was odd to see 2D with out his hair sanding out in every direction.

I made my way to the broken mirror that 2D had resting on his dresser, and tried to smooth out my raven locks. They ended up falling right back into my eyes. I growled and just left it that way. 2D had reclaimed his spot on his bed, under the blankets. I couldn't blame him.

"Come on love, we have to get Russell and Noodle." I spoke to him. He groaned and rolled out, landing on his bare feet. His once slicked back hair was now its normal spiky mess. I sighed. Oh well. We donned our shoes and moved out. It was windy, and cold outside. They said it was suppose to snow later today. Russell and Noodle were already waiting by the Toyota Camry. Noodle's black dress stopped half way down her thighs, its only decoration was a small white bow that was held on by a ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her head was bowed, and one of her tiny hands was held in Russell's. Russell's black dress shirt matched his pants. His white eyes looked more vacant than usual.

I climbed into the drivers seat, and 2D took his place in the passenger. Noodle and Russell squeezed in the back seats.

**¾ **

2D P.O.V

Her tiny coffin rested on the table in front of us. Of coarse Lydia wasn't in the small box, the hospital had already cremated her tiny body and properly disposed of. Instead the coffin was full of baby toys, stuffed animals, baby clothes and pictures of her ultrasounds. The table its self was decorated with a pink table cloth and bows.

I looked on with dead eyes, as the ceremony began. The gentle song Hello by Evanescence filled the building.

'Playground school bell rings again.

Rain clouds come to play again.

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.

Hello.'

The beautifully sad words pulled at my heart. I knew I would cry, but I told myself not to. Lifeless eyes from everyone in the room were focused on the table. Who the hell picked this song? They were trying to make me cry. I could feel it coming. I averted my eyes from the coffin and bowed my head. A warm hand slipped into mine. My eyes locked with Murdoc's they were glassed over and mine were just begin to spill.

'If I smile and don't believe,

Soon I'll wake up from this dream.

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide.

Don't cry.'

Amy Lee was killing me with her voice. I looked away from my love and at the floor. We could all drown in my tears. Then I can have Lydia with me. The melody was like slow knifes driving into my body. My body was shaking violently. I knew people would be staring, but I honestly couldn't care less. Let them take pictures and whisper about my poor broke life.

'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.

Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…'

Her beautiful voice finished the song, but it left a mark on my heart. I shivered and cried out in pain. The funeral hadn't even really started yet and I was already a snotty mess. Murdoc's warm body swallowed me. I clung to him. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, no father deserves to curse of losing their first child before they even get a chance to breath their first real breath. I swallowed another cry. Damn you Amy Lee, I swore I wouldn't cry. I failed miserable with the promise I made to myself. Murdoc rocked me back and forth until I felt like I needed to leave. I suddenly stood and moved from the pew. All eyes were on me as I moved to the back of the building and to the exit. Fuck every thing! I opened the back door of the Toyota and fell on the soft seats. They absorbed my tears gratefully. I screamed and cried into them. I knew I would hate myself even more than I already do for missing the ceremony. I pulled off the jacket that matched the rest of my depressing outfit. I hadn't cried this hard since I got the life ruining news in the hospital. I heard the door open and then shut again softly. A hand caressed my back. I didn't have to look up to know it was Murdoc. I greeted him with a moan. He pulled me up and placed me so that I was straddling his lap. The curve of my face found the crook of his neck. He held me and rocked me and hushed me. By the time I quieted down, it looked like somebody pored a bucked of water on him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into his shirt.

"For what?"

"For running out like that, I'm such a loser. I can't even sit through my daughters funeral." could still feel tears leaking, but it wasn't the lung burning sobs that they once were.

"It's okay 2D. After you left everyone was crying, even Russell." I looked up at his face. The whites of his eyes were now red. Streaks of clear liquid were still staining his tan face. Murdoc only cried around me, and that was only when he was severely depressed. We embraced again, for what felt like ages.

"Want to go back in?" he asked me. I shook my head no. I didn't need a small ceremony to show me how much I would miss her. I already told her goodbye, severely times in fact. I talked to her every night before bed, letting her know that daddy still loves her. The car was quiet, the only sound was my loudly beating heart.

"I love you." I breathed out the words.

"I love you too Stu." he gruff voice whispered. It was wired how I was starting to feel better. I still had that empty feeling that I was sure would never leave me. But I felt like the world was lifted from my shoulders. Maybe everything would be okay? Maybe we would be okay?

Soft flakes of snow were cascading outside of the car. Each snowflake was so beautiful and pure. Just like my little girl.

RIP Lydia Snow Niccals

**Wow, I made myself get all emotional writing this. **

**Don't worry 2D, Amy Lee makes me cry too. :/ **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed, and I hope I made you feel something… **

**Don't forget to review :p**

**-I don't own Evanescence, Amy Lee, or the song Hello. **


	13. Snow Covered Angel

**YOU GUYS! I can't stop listening to the English version of Latin Simone, and crying! Lol, I don't even know, 2D makes me feel strange things… **

**WOW, this story has over 50 reviews now! :') happy tears. You guys are to awesome! *Sends Love***

**Anyways…I'm really excited for the rest of this story! I can't wait for you guys to read it! I don't know for sure how long it will be yet, but I still have a lot to write! ;)**

**ENJOY!**

2D P.O.V

The smooth gray gravestone stood tall from the earth. It was in much better condition than the ones around it, since it was so fresh. Perched on the rounded edge of the stone was a small angel. Her hair was slightly hanging over her right eye, forever frozen. Her face seemed youthful, maybe in her early teens. Wings the length of her body shot out from her gray back. Her entire body had a light dusting of snow on it. When my eyes scrolled down they found words printed in beautiful cursive.

'Happy infant, early blest. Rest in peaceful slumber, rest.

Lydia Snow Niccals.

2003-2003'

Noodle had been the one to pick out the fitting epitaph. The small girl was standing next to me, our hands locked together. Her fluffy purple jacket made her look like an over inflated marshmallow, but I made her wear it anyway. It was just the two of us visiting Lydia's grave. We looked down at the flowers that covered grass, that coved the dirt, that coved the small coffin that was filled with reminders. Flowers of every color imaginable rested on the ground, many of them from close family friends. My parents had traveled seventy-five miles from Crawly to Essex for the funeral. They wanted me to visit them. Not forever, just for a week or two. I would be tucked safely away from the world, hiding under the covers in my mom's bed. The only problem was that I couldn't bring Murdoc. There was plenty of room in my parents house, but they were never really crazy about my boyfriend. He did indent my eyes, and knock out my teeth after all.

"Ready to go back love?" I asked Noodle when she stood up from putting more flowers in the pile. She nodded yes, and I pulled out my phone to call a taxi. I was terrified to drive, especially with a child. I would probably have an anxiety attack and get us in another car accident. We walked out of the deserted cemetery and stopped at the curb of the road. I could tell that Noodle was getting tired by the way her normally strait posture was slouched. Poor girl, she must be exhausted with all that had happened. I sighed, and patted her head gently. She smiled up at me. The taxi finally arrived and we scooted in. after telling the driver where we were headed, we were off. The drive consisted of speed bumps followed by apologies from the driver. Soon we were outside the intimidating the mansion we called home.

"Thanks." I said and placed a few bills in his hand. Me and my little sister moved from the car, and watched it drive away. We began the tiring trip up the large hill. I said my goodbyes to Noodle when we when our separate ways. Noodle to her room, me to Murdoc's Winnie. The metal was cold under my fist. The door opened to reveal the very sexy Murdoc, his shirt off of coarse. His hair was ruffled like he had just got out of bed, he probably had. His lips formed a smirk when he saw me. I returned the gesture. His hands reached out and pulled me close to his body. Our torsos were pressed tight together. I nested my face into his neck and breathed him in. By the way he shuddered and pulled back I guessed my face was freezing. He lifted me from the snowy ground and took me in his heated Winnie. I felt myself defrosting. Murdoc dumped me on his tiny bed and pulled the blankets over my body.

"Can't have you getting sick, can we?" he asked.

"Humm, I think I would be warmer if you were in here with me." he smirked and climbed on top of me. His legs were straddling my lower body. His raven hair covered his eyes, giving him a evil look. I felt chills traveling up my body. Without warning his lips crashed down onto mine. I moaned and kissed back. His lips tasted delicious. My body was warming up under the heat of his body. I pulled him close to deepen the kiss. He pulled away and slipped under the covers with me. I was becoming hot, I pushed off the large jacket that was making me sweat. Murdoc's long tongue reached out and assaulted my neck. I moaned out for more. He smirked and sealed his mouth on the curve of my neck. He sucked and nipped at my pale flesh. I stretched my neck out to give him more room to work. I reached out my hand and let it roam around his body. I felt the out line of his toned torso. My fingers moved downward until they came to the hem of his jeans. Murdoc took a small break form bruising my neck to let out a low growl. I smirked and allowed my hand to start palming him through his pants. He moaned into my skin. We hadn't had sex in weeks, so we were both kind of desperate. I popped the button open on his jeans, and helped him shimmy out of them. It was my turn to shed an article of clothing. I pulled myself out of the long sleeved red shirt that was clinging to me. I could feel his eyes scanning over my bare stomach. He stopped when he saw my now healed C-section scar. He lowered his head and placed gentle kisses along the angry pink skin.

"You're so beautiful Stuart." he breathed into me. I shivered and ran my fingers through his hair.

"If you say so." I whisper back so that he couldn't hear me. He slides my pants and underwear off with out even unbuttoning them. He licked and kissed at my member until I was fully hard. I moaned and grasped his raven locks when his mouth engulfed me. I couldn't help myself from thrusting, I felt the tip bump against the back of his throat. He gagged a bit, but kept going. I was tugging hard on his hair. I felt myself coming to an end so I pulled his warm mouth off of me. I pulled him forward and slid my tongue into him mouth. I could taste my own pre-cum, moans excepted me and Murdoc swallowed them gratefully. I grabbed at his manhood and began to pump him. I smirked at the noises he was making. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled up a half empty bottle of lube. I released my grip on him, he lifted my legs above my head and placed them on his shoulders. I hooked my ankles together around his neck. I felt a slippery finger enter me, and cooed. I was probable extra tight since we hadn't gone at it for a while.

"Murdoc." I whined when he pushed in another finger. He was scissoring in and out, preparing me. He pulled his fingers out and flipped open the cap of the lube. After making sure he was properly lubricated, Murdoc placed the tip to my entrance, and began rubbing it up and down. A surprised gasp left me. I reached up and grabbed either one of my cheeks to spread them, giving him more room. He pushed into me slowly, I had to force myself to relax. He pulled out all the way and shoved back in with more force.

"Fuck!" I moaned and threw my head back into the mattress. Murdoc picked up the speed and began pounding into me. His hair shook back and fourth with every thrust he gave. The hold on my bum tightened until I was sure my nails were cutting skin. Our bodies were covered in a fine layer of sweat. I looked up at my boyfriend with half lidded eyes, he head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly agape. Every so often a small moan left him.

"Ha-harder Murdoc!" I screamed to him. He obeyed my wishes, and pushed hard into my prostate. I couldn't help but let out a loud scream that almost sounded like a song note.

"Oh god!" he yelped.

I released the grip on my bum and locked my fingers in the blue mop that grew from my head. I moaned out when I felt a pool of warmth forming in my lower stomach.

"Mur-Murdoc, I so close." I whined to him. He moaned in reply. I was so hot, I could hardly stand it. I was thrusting my hips up and down, gliding myself on his front. I stream of white come flowed form me and onto my chest and face, because of the angle I was at. Murdoc looked down at my come coated face and let out a low whine. I felt a gush of heat inside of me, and I knew that he had come. He pulled out, and I unlocked my legs from behind his head. I was lowered back down to the bed. My chest was puffing up and down. Murdoc leaned over me and licked my body clean. Last he touched his lip down to mine. Our tongues danced with each other slowly. We pulled back and looked into one another's eyes. Mine grew wide when I realized something.

"Murdoc… we didn't use a condom."

/

2D P.O.V

I had just finished packing for the week I would be spending at my parents house. I pulled the small suitcase off the bed and pulled the handle up. It had been only yesterday that the whole 'no condom' incident happened, and I still had no idea how I felt. Well that was a lie, I was scared as hell. How could we have been so stupid? Maybe I wouldn't get pregnant though? Chances were I wouldn't, but I couldn't shake the feeling. I didn't trust myself with another child, I didn't want another child, I was still mentally sick from the first one. I sighed and wheeled the case out of my room. Murdoc was standing there, waiting for me. I greeted him with a kiss. I wasn't going to push him away again. All that did was give both of us hell.

"Ready to go?" I nod my head yes. Murdoc was driving me down to Crawly. With our hands locked we moved to the car and pilled in. we had about an hour and a half of time to kill. We mostly just sat in silence and listened to the music the flowed from the speakers. Murdoc face twisted in disgust when Temperature by Sean Paul began to play.

"What the fuck?" his hand reached out and slapped the mute button, turning off the intelligible lyrics.

"I swear nobody in the music business knows what the fuck they're doing." I grumbled under his breath. I giggled at his reaction. I pushed my hand through his hair in attempts to sooth him. He leaned into my touch. I pulled back after a minuet, and we sat in silence.

"2D…" he spoke up.

"Humm?" I had nearly fallen a sleep.

"I'm… I'm sorry about not being more careful about protection."

"It's just as much my fault as your Murdoc." he nodded his head. I looked out the window to see lots of red brick houses. Were we already in Crawly? Damn, that was fast. Within minuets we pulled up to a two-story house that was all brick. The white door stood out among the red. I sighed and opened the door. Murdoc grabbed my wrist to keep me in place. He pressed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you Stu, have fun."

"I love you too Muds, and I'll try" I smiled at him. I honestly didn't know how much fun I could have without him, but I would try. I stood from the car and opened the back seat door. I pulled out the luggage, and gave one last kiss to Murdoc before shutting the door. A thin layer of snow crunched under my feet. My finger made contact with the freezing doorbell. With in seconds the door flew open and my body was assaulted with a warm hug from my mom.

"How are you? Are you okay? Is he treating you right?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Yes mom I'm fine!" I squeak. She was starting to cut off my breathing.

"Rachel, don't kill the poor boy!" the deep voice of my father rang out. There was laughter in his tone. My mother pulled back and allowed my dad to take his turn squeezing the air out of me.

"Now you're killing me dad." I choke out. He laughed and pulled back. He stood a few inches taller than me, he was where I got my long legs and height from. He slapped me couple of times on the back (a little to hard) and picked up my blue suitcase. I'm guessing you remember where your room is. He said when he started walking up the stairs. We reached the door that lead to my old room. Dad opened it and we made our way in. it looked exactly the same as it did when I was eighteen, I bet my small stash of weed was still taped under the bed. He placed the case down by my bed.

"So, how have you been doing?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Just tired right now… do you think mom would be upset if I took a nap?"

"No, no go ahead. You're here to relax." he reassured me. I nodded and stripped my shirt off. I felt my dad staring at my scar, but ignored it. I climbed into the covers that must have just been washed because they smelt great. I buried my face into the fresh pillow and closed my eyes. I heard the door close and I knew my dad had left. I sighed into the pillow. This was going to be a long week.

**How was that? I hope it was good. I don't feel like the smut was to good truth be told. But, I finally made another chapter that was over 2,000 words! Yay for me! ^^ **

**You guys know the drill, leave your reviews for me to cry happy tears over! **

**Love you! Okay, **

**Bye. **


	14. Old Mates Meet Again

**Enjoy, you lovely people! :***

2D P.O.V

"Well look who it is!" yelled the deep voice that slapped me out of my dream. I yelped and jumped three feet in the air only to land on the floor. The lights were turned on, but my vision was obstructed my the blanket that covered my head. I could hear laughter coming from the person that put me in this predicament. I finally managed to rip the cover from my face. My jaw dropped when I saw who was standing in my old bedroom.

"Alec?" my voice was high with surprise.

"The one and only!" his booming laugh bounced off my walls. I haven't seen this guy since the day before Murdoc hit me in the face with his car. I was staring into the face of my best friend. We grew up together, from Kindergarten to senor year in high school. He looked different than the dorky soccer player that used to sit next to me in remedial English class… good different. His light dirty blonde hair was cut short, but still had a small mohawk running down the center. His blue/green eyes shined bright, and looked like they could kill with one glance, they stood out strongly from his pale skin. People always confused us for brothers when we were younger. He's exactly what I looked like before I feel out of that tree, and before Murdoc smashed my eyes in. Our looks where were the similarities ended. Alec was always smooth with the guys and the girls. I was the loser that needed his protection from bullies. I slowly stood from my place on the floor and walked to him. He met me half way and embraced me in a back-breaking hug. I smack him hard a couple of times on the back to tell him I can't breath. He had gotten strong. I guess playing soccer since second grade will do that to a person. He laughed and pulled back from me.

"Sorry mate. Forgot how tiny you are Stu." I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"What are you even doing here Alec?"

"Well, I heard you were coming back in town so I had to come see my best mate didn't I?" he said and ruffled my already messed up hair. I pushed his pale hand out of my tangled locks.

"What have you been up to?" I asked a little excited to see him.

"Well, after you ran off with that Murdoc fellow and got yourself famous. I was stuck here. He said. "Thank you for all the calls and letters by the way, they were so sweet." he added sarcastically. I never once called my former best mate after I was swallowed by Fame. A wave of guilt hit my stomach.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Things were really busy I guess…" he rolled his eye.

"Whatever, I'm over it. So, what do you want to do today?" he asked me. Humm, maybe this week wouldn't be so bad if I had Alec to keep me company.

"Err, what do you normally do?" a mysterious smile spread across his face.

"I really just sit around, all by my lonesome, watching old lifetime movies." he sighed.

"I said I was sorry!" I laughed out because I knew he was joking.

"I know mate." he said and gave my arm a playful slap.

"Want to go to the pub?" I shook my head no. I wasn't in the mood to drink. Plus there was the possibility that I might be pregnant. No need to tell anyone about that yet.

"A movie?" I suggested. He shrugged his shoulders, indifferent.

"Sure. You still crazy about zombies." I nod my head furiously up and down.

"Hell yeah! Are there any playing?" he laughed at my enthusiasm

"Yeah, I know one." I smiled.

"I'll get ready." I moved to take off my shirt and discovered it was already gone. Oh yeah I took it off before I took my nap. I bent over to get my suitcase from the floor and placed it on my bed.

"Hey could you get a shirt out for me, I'll be right back." I said and entered the bathroom. I began to 'do my business' when Alec walked in.

"What the hell!?" I shouted and did the best I could to cover myself from his sight. It was one thing to let your best mate see you naked, it was a whole different story when he saw you peeing.

"Sorry, I didn't know witch one you wanted." he held up two shirts.

"You couldn't wait until I finished!?" he shrugged like there was nothing strange about this situation. I gave a loud sigh and flushed the toilet.

"The blue one." I said after I finished zipping up my pants. He threw the chosen shirt and me and I pulled it over my head. I felt his eyes on me as I wiggled myself into the rest of the shirt.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about the whole Lydia thing." I froze. There was no need to bring that up. I was doing just fine. I forgot how he was always one to get his foot lodged in his mouth.

"…it's okay." I said quietly, and left the bathroom.

"How are you doing?"

"I was doing fine until a minuet ago." he blushed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so stupid aren't I? I should have known not to talk about it."

"It's fine. I'm okay. Lets just forget about it yeah?" I smile through the heart ache, so I don't make him feel bad. He nods his head yes.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." we made our way down the stairs and ended up in the living room."

"Alec? How the hell did you get in here?" my dad asked when he saw my friend.

"Didn't you let him in dad?" I asked confused. My father shook his head no. Alec blushed.

"I… well, you see I snuck through Stu's window." he said quietly. I wasn't really surprised since he used to do that all the time when I was grounded and couldn't go out. My dad didn't know that.

"What? No! Don't ever do that again!" he yelled somewhat pissed. He ran up the stairs, most likely to put a lock on my window.

"Lets go Tusspot." Alec said, and ushered me out the door.

**Sorry it's so short I was in a hurry! I might do another chapter tomorrow (probably not, but I'll try) **

**Tell me what you thing of Alec. He's going to be a big character in the future chapters! **

**Love you guys loads! Stay awesome ;) **


	15. Now We Were Stupid Men

**Enjoy! And Happy Wednesday! **

Alec P.O.V

The cold nipped at our skin as we made our way to my car. I only lived a few streets down, but it was freezing out today. I was still upset about how I brought up Lydia to 2D. I'm was so stupid. I knew I had to be more careful.

"You want to drive?" I asked, when we reached my old car. 2D's face paled, and he when stiff. Shit.

"I guess that's a no?" I laugh nervously. He shakes his head and climbs into the passenger seat. I sighed, and climbed in myself. The doors shut with a loud creek. Being in college, and only having a part time job at Krispy Kreme Donuts didn't allow me to indulge in getting a better car. Stuart sat silently next to me, and I couldn't help be feel bad. I looked over and saw his beautiful blue hair hanging over his eyes. My hand reached out and slowly pushed it behind his ear. We both jumped at the same time when we released what I had done. I cleared my throat and started the car. The radio was broken so we sat in silence all the way to the move theater. Why was this awkward? We were never awkward together! Maybe he can feel it. Not the awkwardness, but how my feeling towards him have changed. I blushed at the thought of him discovering my secret. My eyes drifted towards him for a second. His was playing with his finger, and his hair had fallen back into his face. He looked up and focused his eyes through the windshield. His raven eyes grew wide.

"Look out Alec!" he screamed and threw himself at the steering wheel. His pale hands grasped, and jerked it. The crappy piece of metal moved out of the way of a oncoming car. Oops. Stuart was breathing hard, most likely from terror. I stopped the car, and reached out to him.

"Oh my god, Stuart are you alright?" he doesn't react to the hand I placed on his shoulder. He simply nods his head up and down. I sighed. Well I just fuck everything up don't I?

"Do you even still want to go Stu?" I asked gently. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to just hang out at my place." I asked. He looked up at me. I could tell tears were wanting to flow, but he held it back strongly.

"Sure." I nodded and pulled back on the main road, this time keeping my eyes locked firmly ahead. We pulled up in from of my apartment building, Western Lodge. It wasn't was fancy as it sounded. All of the building were made from weather aged bricks, and every now and then a leak would spring in my roof.

"Home sweet home." I said as we pulled up in front of apartment 2J. Stuart gave a weak smile and stepped out from the car, I followed. I wasn't looking forward to the three flights of stairs that came next, but I was used to it. We finally made it to the top, and I retrieved my key. As soon as the door opened we were hit by the smell of green apple pie. My mom must have been by to drop it off while I was out creeping outside Stuart's window. Stu's stomach let a loud growl out, and I laughed.

"Want some pie?" I asked he blushed and nodded his head.

"Yes please." we moved to the small kitchen area. Sure enough, there on the counter top was a golden brown pie. I mouth watered just from the smell. I pulled out two forks and handed one the my best mate. We dug in. the only sounds were our forks scraping against the pie pan, and our loud chews and swallows. I looked over at Stu to see what a mess he was. He had apple goo dripping from his mouth, and decorating the sides of his lips. I laughed at his appearance.

"You got a little something right here." I pointed to my face in general. He looked confused and wiped at his face, only smearing the cinnamon ooze around more. I hold back my fits of laughter, and reach out to him.

"I got it." I said and used my thumb to wipe it clean. His skin was so soft under my touch. His eyes were glued to mine, his bottom lip resting in between this teeth. He was beautiful. I pulled myself from the inappropriate thoughts. Stuart had a boyfriend… who didn't disserve him. I finished cleaning up the messy boy and pulled my hand away.

"Thanks…" he said slowly. I nodded. We sat in silence. I looked at the half eaten pie on the counter.

"Are you all done?"

"Oh! Yeah sure." I plucked the pie up from it's resting place and shoved it into the refrigerator. I made a mental note to thank my mom later. Stuart had moved from the kitchen to the living room, I moved toward him ad took a seat next to him. We sat in silence for a while, until I heard something beautiful coming form the side of me. I looked over at Stu to see that he was singing. I recognized the song as Electric Feel by MGMT. That wasn't just a normal song, that was our song. I remembered long nights of jamming out to the 80's sounding music in Stu's room when we were stupid teenagers. Now we were stupid men. I joined him on the next line of song.

"She got the power in her hand, to shock you like you wont believe!" we smiled at each other. Obviously his voice sounded much better than mine. I jumped from my spot and began strumming on my air guitar, whipping my head back and forth.

"I said ooh girl! Shock me like an electric eel! Baby girl! Turn me on with your electric feel!" we wailed in between fits of laughter. The whole situation wasn't all that funny, I just think we were having a good time with each other. We still had another verse to finish but couldn't manage to get it out past our laughing. Stu was laying on his back planted on my couch. Tears welled in his eyes, but not from sadness. I was bent over, holding my gut.

"I forgot how much fun that was!" he said wiping his eyes of tears. I could only nod in agreement. I needed to sit down, I was getting a headache from my excessive head banging. I grabbed one of Stu's skinny arms and pulled, I was attempting to reclaim my spot on the couch.

"Alec! NO! Stop!" I laughed, and rolled right off the couch. His body landed on my feet, causing me to trip. My torso landed on his. We were laughing to hard to notice or care.

"You dork! You made me fall!" I giggled. It wasn't until the laughter died down that we realized where we were. My lips were inches away from his. He was breathing in my air. I gasped. I knew I should have gotten off, but couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Hey." I breathed.

"Hi. Err, want to get off?" he said with a little laugh. I blushed.

"Oh… yeah." I said and climbed off of him. We sat silently on the couch, sweaty from our wild dancing. I found the remote under one of the couch cushions.

"Want to watch TV?" I asked nervously.

"Sure…"

**WOO another short chapter! Next one will probably be out Saturday! can't wait! Btw What do you think of Alec now? Lol. **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Thanks for reading! **

:*


	16. No Satisfaction

**Enjoy guys! I know you miss Murdoc, so do I, but he'll be back soon! **

2D P.O.V

I woke up to find a blonde head resting in my lap. I yawned and arched my back to pop my joints back to life. I looked down at Alec who was still fast asleep. We must have passed out watching a The Living Dead marathon.

"Alec." I whispered and poked his ear. He grunted and twitched a little, but that was it.

"Alec, wake the fuck up!" I tried harder, and jabbed my finger in his ribs. He squeaked and jumped, his eyes were wild, almost scared. He calmed down when he saw me.

"Oh. Stu, you scared the shit out of me." he panted.

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up!" I laughed.

"What time is it?" he asked and ran a hand over his short spiky hairdo, messing it up more than it already was from sleeping on the couch… well on me actually. I looked down at the watch strapped to my wrist.

"Err, it's just after three in the morning." he eyes grew wide.

"Three? Oh! Do you mind spending the night here, I'll take you back to your parents house in the morning."

"I can just walk Alec, it's not a big deal."

"Stu, it's five degrees outside, and it's past three am. I'm not letting you leave this apartment." he said sternly. I sighed and realized he was right.

"Do you want the bed or the couch?" I ask him knowing that the couch will hurt my back, but I wanted to be a good friend. Alec's eyebrows scrunched together.

"We can both use my bed, I have a twin size." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was stuck on the fact that I would be shirtless in a twin sized bed with a man different than Murdoc. I pushed the thought away when I remember it was Alec, and that he was only my best mate.

"A twin sized bed is tiny, but sure." I laugh. He smiles because I had finally seen reason.

"I'll be right there, give me a minuet." he nodded at my request and retreated into his bedroom. I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found the person I was looking for. I stopped when I found him 'Muds' I smiled at the sight of his name and opened a new text message for him.

'Hey babe, having a great time here, hanging out with an old friend. Wish you were here still. Can't wait to see you again.'

I sent out the text knowing that he would be probably still be up, even at this late hour. Just as I expected, his reply came fast.

'Glad you're having fun. What friend? Do I know him?'

I smiled at how he was getting jealous.

'Uhh, I don't think so… his name is Alec Trahan. Why?'

"Ay loser! Are coming?" yelled Alec from the bedroom.

"Hold on Alec! Damn." I called back to him. My phone vibrated and I quickly opened the text from Murdoc.

'I was just wondering… love you Stu.'

I smiled.

'Love you too Muds. Goodnight.'

I turned off my phone before he could reply. I stripped my shirt off and let it fall to the couch. I wondered if Alec had any pajama bottoms for me to wear… I made my way into his small room. He was already under the covers.

"Hey Alec, do you have any pajama bottoms I could wear?"

"Err, I normally sleep in my underwear. So I don't really have any…" I blushed and sighed. My hands moved to the button on my jeans and removed them. At least I was wearing boxers… I climbed in next to Alec and pulled the covers over me. Parts of our bodies were touching. Damn my long legs. I turned so that I could look him in the face.

"Thanks Alec, for letting me stay here, and I really am sorry for never calling or anything." I whispered into his face.

"Really Stu. I'm fine with it. Now go to bed." and with that we let our bodies fall back under the power of the Sand Man.

/

2D P.O.V

I was the first one to wake up again. This time I didn't bother to wake up Alec. I untangled my legs from his and rolled out of bed. I found my pants and slipped them back on my body. I made my way into the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. Eggs, a half eaten green apple pie, cheese, butter, and milk was all it held. Omelet it is then. I made one for myself, then started on one for Alec, if he ever woke up. I left his in the pan, and started demolishing mine. I had stated eating normally again. I was still a stick, but I wasn't a skeleton. A blob of gooey egg landed in my mouth and I swallowed it gratefully. A huge bear yawn could be heard from the bedroom.

"Stu?" Alec called out.

"In here!" I shouted back. He stumbled in the kitchen, still in only his underwear.

"What smells awesome?" he said still half asleep.

"I made us omelets, I hope you don't mind." I said even though I was sure he wouldn't.

"Of coarse I don't mine. You even made me one?" he said garbing a fork and eating it right out of the pan. He made a odd face that I couldn't help be laugh at.

"What? This is so good!" he almost moaned. I laughed again, louder.

"Is that your orgasm face!?" he choked on a piece of egg, and blushed. I was almost wetting myself by how hard I was laughing. After the embarrassment wore off, he started playing along.

"Ohhhh Stuart! This is sooo good!" he moaned and ran the fork down his half naked body. I was losing it, my stomach was cramping. Tears were spilling over my eye lids. He was having to much fun dancing sexily around his dinning room, with only a pair of boxers on. The pan was still in his hand as his hips rocked back and fourth to the imaginary music.

"Push me and then just touch me 'til I can get my satisfaction!" he screamed, quoting the Benny Benassi song.

"Stop Alec! Please!" I cried from my spot on the floor, where I landed when I fell out of the chair.

"You know you like it Stu!" he said and continued his dancing. It had to have been the stupidest thing I had ever seen in my life. He hopped from one foot to the other and swayed his hips. My back was pressed to the floor and my giggles were quieting down. Mainly because my stomach was on fire. Alec was starting to get tired of his crazy behavior, and was slowing down. He took a seat next to my head.

"You're crazy as hell Alec." I said trying to catch my breath.

"You started it!" he laughed. We were silent for a while. He finished off his omelet and set the pan on the table.

"I better get home…" I said.

"Oh yeah! I bet your mommy will be really worried about you." he teased. I rolled my eye.

"So what is she is?"

"Nothing I just think it's cute, that's all." he winked.

"Whatever, just take me home dick." I said jokingly.

"Stuart! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth!?" he shrieked. My fist flew hard and fast into his arm. He didn't even wince.

"Did you just punch me, or is there a draft in here?" he joked.

"Fuck you!" I screamed and jumped on him. I saddled his chest and gave pound after pound to his shoulders. I laughed as he pretended I was hurting him. He was making body movements like he was being shot, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You're so stupid!" I laughed. He grabbed my waist and flipped us over. I screamed.

"Not so tough now, eh Stu?" he gave me an evil look, and pinned my hands above my head. He leaned down closer until his lips were inches away from mine. My laughter stopped and I looked up at the handsome man on top of me. The atmosphere had changed so fast. I was panting, trying to catch my breath. He closed the distance of lips in one movement. My stomach flipped. I didn't move. My body was in to much shock to react. Finally Alec pulled back and was breathing heavy. Our eyes met.

The kiss was good… but it wasn't Murdoc. Oh fuck! Murdoc! I could feel my face pale, my hands reached up and pushed the half naked man off of me. He looked hurt.

"Uhh. I'm sorry Alec… That wasn't suppose to happen." I said quietly. He looked down and nodded.

"No I'm sorry. I'll take you home now." he said and moved back into his bed room, most likely to put clothes on. I sat up on the floor and put my face in my hands. Oh god I was such a bad person. Murdoc was going to hate me. He was going to kill me. He was going to kill Alec. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. My back caved and arched with my rapid breathing. I'm so sorry Murdoc…

/

Murdoc P.O.V

Kong was lonely without 2D around. At least he was having more fun off with that Alec guy than I was having by myself. I heard my ring tone screaming from my pocket. I plucked it up to see 2D was calling. I smiled and answered.

"Hey 'D"

"Mu-Murdoc…" his voice was thick, like he had been crying.

"What's wrong 2D?" I asked slightly concerned.

"You're going to hate me." my stomach sank.

"I could never hate you idiot, now tell me what's wrong."

"Alec… I. We… He kissed me, and I didn't stop him." my breath caught in my throat. What the fuck? If anyone was suppose to cheat in this relationship, it was me.

"2D what the fuck…" he sniffed loudly into the phone.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Murdoc."

"Is that what you tell your little fuck buddy?" I asked bitterly, knowing that it would hurt him.

"Murdoc! It's not like that!" he cried out.

"Apparently it is! Why the fuck would you even do that!?"

"I… I don't know. I'm so sorry Murdoc."

"Fuck. Fuck your little boyfriend, and fuck you, you little whore." I roared before hanging up on him. I knew I was being hard on him but damn. It would be a whole different story if all he did was push him away, or pull back, but no he had to kiss back. He had to fucking kiss back…

**NOOO! Sad chapter. It will get better with time I promise. ;) I know Murdoc was super mean to 2D but I felt like I was making him to soft, so that was the mean and awful Murdoc that we all know and love. Tell me what you think people I would love feedback especially on this chapter! Love you guys! :* **

**P.S.- Was I the only one who was crying form laughter when Alec was dancing around in his underwear, and singing Satisfaction. I couldn't breath! HAHA! Maybe it was just me but I just thought It was so funny! XD **


	17. Murdoc!

**Just to clear some things up, this is not turning into a 2DxAlec story! Sorry if it seems like that, but it's still a Mudsx2D fanfic. If I wasn't the one writing this, I would think that too!**

**ENJOY!**

2D P.O.V

The dial tone was all that could be heard throughout my bedroom. I knew Murdoc was angry, but 'whore'? It's not like Alec fucked me. I knew I was about to cry, but I did my best to hold in it. I pushed the end call button and let the small phone fall from my grasp. I cursed myself when I felt warm liquids slide down my cheek. I wrapped my body in blankets and curled up in a ball. My eyes closed even though I was the furthest thing from tired. Tears squeezed there way from my unopened eyes. My body jerked when I heard a soft tap on my window. I knew who it was, and I did my best to ignore it. After about five minuets of nonstop tapping, I gave in. With the blankets still wrapped around me, I made my way to the window. Just as I expected Alec was there, perched in a tree. I popped open the new lock that my dad placed on the window, and cracked it open.

"Why are you here Alec?" I asked him. His hands were trembling from the cold, I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the home wrecker.

"Oh I'm just up here in a questionable stable tree, for my health. I came to talk to you stupid." he rolled his eyes. I sighed and opened the window enough for him to climb in. his body his my floor with a loud 'thud'

"Idiot." I said under my breath. I realized I still had tears in my eyes, and quickly slapped them away.

"Why didn't you just use the front door?" I asked loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't think your dad like me very much, he wouldn't open the door for me." that was true, my dad never liked Alec.

"What happened?" he asked me when he saw my puffy eyes.

"I told Murdoc about what happened at your apartment…"

"Oh, I'm guessing he didn't take it very well?" I shook my head no.

"He called me a whore…" I said, close to crying again. Alec's face scrunched up.

"Damn. I'm sorry Stu, it's all my fault."

"He's going to beat your ass if he ever sees you."

"I think I could take him. I'm just worried about you Stu." I nod my head at his words.

"I'm fine Alec, you can go now." I said trying to get him to leave, I just wanted to be alone.

"I'm not leaving you, why kind of friend would I be?"

"What kind of friend would you be if you kissed me?" he blushed, and sat up on the floor. I took a seat next to him. I wasn't angry at the blonde, I wasn't angry at anyone. People should have been upset with me. Alec sighed and rested his cold head on my shoulder. I let him leave it there.

"Hey Stu?" he spoke up softly.

"Humm?"

"I would never call you a whore." he whispered into my neck. I shivered against my will. He lips began to dance across my neck. I when totally still.

"Alec? Alec. This is not right." I said but made no attempt to move him from me. He hummed and bit into my neck. A moan spilt from my lips. My eyes went wide and my hand slapped over my mouth. He smirked and licked at my skin. I let my eyes drift shut, and enjoyed the feeling. One of Alec's hands found my chest, and rubbed over my nipples, causing them to grow hard. What am I doing? What am I doing? His hand dipped lower until it was hanging dangerously low. I groaned. God, I was a whore, but at that moment I couldn't care less. Alec popped his lips off of my neck, and replanted them on my mouth. I didn't fight it. Our tongues fought in a battle of dominances, I gave up and let him take control. He finally let his hand fall all the way down so that it would land on my crotch. I moaned and moved my against it. I was getting so hot. I stripped off my shirt and helped Alec with his. His six pack was well defined and sexy as hell. We laid back on the floor, with me on top. I bent forward and traced the outline of his mussels with my tongue. His breathing picked up as I started moving south. He moaned when my open mouth was over his junk. I breathed hot air on to it, and fumbled with the button to his jeans. He helped me slip them down to his knee. I jerked down his underwear that was stained with pre come. His slightly erect dick popped out and lolled to the side. I held it tight and pumped it up and down. He screamed out and I pressed my lips to him to silence him.

"Shh, my parents are home." I warned him. He nodded his head and bit down on his lip to keep the moans to a minimum. I moved back down and planted kisses down the body of his member.

"Stuart." he moaned in a whisper when my mouth covered his dick. I licked and sucked hard. My tongue traced circles on the underside of it.

"That feels so good." he spoke out.

"Just wait." I told him after I removed him from my mouth. I quickly unbuttoned my skinny jeans and pulled them all the way off, along with my underwear. I pumped myself to full hardness, and positioned myself right over Alec dick.

"Want me to prep you, it's going to hurt." he warned. I shook my head no. I wanted it to hurt. I sat down and let myself be penetrated. I winced and stopped moving. After about a minuet, I lifted up and sat back down with speed. We moaned in unison. I was breathing hard as I bounced up and down. His hips moved in time with me. I picked up the speed. The only sound that could be heard was panting and skin slapping against skin. I grabbed my penis and stated yanking at it hard. I burred my face into Alec's sweaty chest and sucked on one of his perky nipples. We were both coming to an end, I gave a few more rough tugs. His face twisted and I knew he was going to be loud so I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could cry out. Warm liquids flooded my body. My head was flung back and I was panting hard. I felt heat in my lower stomach and spilt myself all over Alec.

"Murdoc!" I called out. My eyes grew wide when I realized what I said. Shit. I stopped moving and looked down at the mad under me. He looked so broken. I swore I saw tears in his bright eyes. I climbed off of him and felt a rush of white liquid leak out of me.

"Alec?" I said ignoring the feeling. He shook his head and pulled his pants back up. He found his shirt and placed that back on his body as well. He didn't even bother to wipe off his chest.

"For a second I actually thought you felt the same." he said with a shaky voice.

"Alec I'm sorry-"

"Save it Stuart. I don't need this, I really don't." he said before walking out of my room. I could hear his heavy footsteps booming down the stairs. I sighed. Well this was shit. I didn't bother to put clothes back on, I wrapped myself back up in covers and flopped on my bed. I heard a soft buzzing coming from my floor. I looked down to discover it was my phone. '1 new text message' it read.

'You're a real asshole you know?'

I opened it message Murdoc sent me. Well, at least he was talking to me.

'Tell me about it…'

I replied.

'I'm sorry Stuart, for overreacting.'

He didn't overreact at all.

'Don't apologize.'

I knew I should just tell him what happened minuets ago, but I couldn't. He would break up with me. I loved Murdoc, so much.

'I love you Murdoc. I have to go.'

I texted him before he could reply to my last one. I turned my phone off and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crack. I slipped deeper into my mattress and closed my eyes. My life sucked.

**Mehh, I don't like this chapter, but it was important to put in. I hope you guys like it more than I did! Since I get off for Thanksgiving break on Tuesday, I will probably be posting a lot next week! Lucky for you guys! **

**Don't forget to review! **


	18. Some Kind of Nature

**Just another quick update! **

**I can't get Daydream in Blue out of my head. That song is just… damn. I'm random. **

**ENJOY!**

2D P.O.V

"Are you sure you're ready to leave Stu? You've only been here two days." my mother asked gently as she ran fingers through my sky colored locks. I nodded my head up and down, causing her fingers to get caught in my tangles. I partly sat on top of my mom's lap. My face was buried in her neck, and my legs rested on her thighs. I wondered if she would be holding me like this if she knew what I did yesterday with Alec.

"I'm sure mom, I just don't feel well I guess." I lied.

"You miss Murdoc right?" she saw through my lie, but came up with a better excuses for me to use. I nodded my head rapidly. He sighed out.

"I'm not judging or anything, but you could do much better than him…" yes mom, you were judging him, and you don't know one fucking thing about him! I screamed in my head. I starting to get used to these talks sadly. My mom or dad would try and make me see the nonexistent light, open my eyes and realize that Murdoc was a waste of time. I did feel the guilt weighing on again though, for what I did. I would never tell thought, I couldn't lose him because of how fucking stupid I was. I sighed and lifted my pink face from my mom's skin.

"I'm sure I couldn't do better mom. I love him, and I'm completely happy with him." I told her sternly.

"I just worry about you."

"Don't. I'm fine mom." I said and pecked her on the cheek. I was always such a momma's boy, and embraced it proudly.

"Don't you at least want to tell Alec bye?" she was making excuses for me to stay, but Murdoc was already on his way to save me. Alec was the reason I was leaving anyway.

"No, I'll just call him." I lied again, this time she believed me, and nodded her head. I had no intention of ever calling Alec, but I did say goodbye to him. Taped to my window was a note, just for him. Even though I knew he was pissed at me, he would get over it… I hoped.

'Hey Alec, I'm going back to Essex today. I'm so sorry if I lead you on, or made you have hope in something that could never happen. I love Murdoc, and only him. I don't know what I was thinking when we did what we did. You made be pissed as hell right now, or may even hate me, but you will always be my best mate. I would tell you all this in person, but that would be awkward huh? Well, goodbye? Maybe next time I come visit, you'll find somebody that's right for you.'

-Stu

The yellow post it note that was taped to my bedroom window read. I hoped to what ever lived in the sky that he would get to see it. I sighed, and grabbed strands of my mother's hair and began twisting them into beautiful blonde braids. She looked extremely good for a woman of her age, and I was proud to call her my mom. My fingers worked back and fourth, weaving in and out. She knew that when I got nervous, I always needed something to do with my fingers. She just didn't know what I was nervous about. I was scared to face Murdoc, Scared that he would see thought my smile.

"Who taught you how to do this?" she asked referring to her braids. I blushed.

"Noodle, and her Barbie dolls." I laughed along with my mother. The sound of a car honking brought us back to reality.

"Looks like Murdoc I here." I said.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your father?"

"Already did" I smiled at her. She nodded. I climbed off he tiny frame, and she shook out the twists I made of her hair. The suitcase handle rested in my hand as I wheeled the luggage outside. Just as I was completely out of the house, I turned and faced my mom. She embraced me tightly and I rested my head on top of hers.

"Love you mom." I said kissing her golden locks.

"Love you too baby." she said into my chest. We broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Her sky blue ones into my midnight.

"Bye mom." I said, and turned. The wheels of the suitcase squeaked as I walked. I could see Murdoc's outline though the window. He unlocked the trunk and I shoved my bag inside. I slid my body in the passenger seat and closed the door behind me. Before I could strap myself in, Murdoc had his face glued to mine. His lips moved fast and hard against me. I felt so good and horrible at the same time. I pulled back.

"I think my mom is watching." I said turning back to look at the brick house. Sure enough, I spotted pale fingers separating the blinds, and a pair of blue eyes peeping out. I rolled my eyes. I turned back to face Murdoc and was captivated. His black hair hung just slightly over his mismatched eyes, giving him an appropriate devilish look. I shivered at the sight of him. He smirked.

"I missed you." I squeaked out. It wasn't a lie, but it felt like one. Maybe because I was hiding a huge lie from him…

"Look, like I said before, I'm sorry for all the shit I said to you over the phone."

"No! You were right for saying it. I should have pulled away." I said looking down. He took my chin in his hand and forced me to look at his face. His lips touched down softly on mine, I kissed back slowly. If I didn't he would know something was up. He would start questioning me, and I would give in and tell him my dirty deed.

"Are you okay?" he asked when we pulled apart. Shit.

"I'm fine." I nodded my head. "Can we just get going, my head kind of hurts." I lied. I've been doing that a lot lately. He nodded his head, and stepped on the gas. I closed my eyes and rested into the headrest behind me. I felt a warm hand slip into mine. I smiled and let it rest there. He gave little squeezes every now and then that I would return. After about thirty minuets of driving, my ears perked up. I beautiful sound was flowing into me. I looked over shocked to see that it was Murdoc. Murdoc, he was singing… and my ears weren't bleeding! My eyes were wide as I looked at him with awe. I had no clue what he was singing, but it was amazing! His face twisted as if he ran out of words, but there was still more song to be sung.

"What the crap was that!?" I shouted when he finished. He looked over at me quickly and smirked.

"Do you like it? I was working on some lyrics and came up with that so far. I call it Some Kind of Nature."

"You can sing?" I asked dumbfounded. He laughed.

"Looks like it! Don't know why I never told anybody… You really like it?" he asked hopefully, giving my hand another quick squeeze.

"Murdoc… your voice is beautiful." I whispered. He smiled.

"Thank you love. I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." I said smiling. I saw a duet in out future… we were quiet for a few minutes.

"Murdoc?"

"Humm?"

"Will you sing to me?" I whispered.

"…Sure 'D." he said unsure. I brought his tan hand put to my mouth and kissed to give him confidence. He smile and let his voice drift into the air around us. I wouldn't have joined him even if I knew the words. He voice was so amazing…

**OKAY! I know that Some Kind of Nature came out in Plastic Beach, and it's featuring Lou Reed, not Murdoc. The first time I heard SKoN, I freaked out and died of a heart attack because I thought it was Muds. So in this story, Murdoc is an amazing singer, and sings SKoN, just to fulfill my dreams. Okay? Okay. So, yeah. **

**Hoped you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! **


	19. Confirmed

**Enjoy guys! :***

2D P.O.V

We made it back to Essex around three in the afternoon. Murdoc had been singing most of the way. Not just the first verse of the unfinished Some Kind of Nature, but just about any song that would pop into his head. I was close to dozing off, but made myself stay awake to hear his beautiful voice.

We pulling into a rather large gas station that was about ten miles from Kong.

"Are we out of gas?" I asked curiously, my hand still folded in his.

"Nope, I just have to pee, you probably do to." he said leaning forward and kissing my forehead. I smiled and realized that did have to go. I disjoined our hands and made our way inside the building. We were hit with a blast of warm air that was beginning to thaw out my fingers. The store was near empty, and barley anybody noticed us walking by. We pushed into the men's bathroom, and did what we came for. After we washed up, I started heading for the door, but a hand around my wrist stopped me. Murdoc pulled me back and I tripped into his chest. He kissed the side of my head hard. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you Stu." he breathed, causing me to shiver. He pushed his lower self against me, and I moaned. I couldn't see his face, but I could sense the smirk on his face. His lips crashed to mine, as he ground down on me.

"Muds… stop." I moaned trying to push the older man off. He didn't listen at first. His hand slid down my back and landed on my ass, he gave it a hard squeeze. I moaned into his shoulder. I felt so dirty. I pulled back from his kisses and touches.

"I don't feel good…" he looked hurt at my excuse, but didn't question it. We made out way back to the car, to finish the drive back to Kong.

"I'm sorry Muds, but I'm starting to get a headache." I wasn't lying, a head ache was really starting to come on. He nodded and pulled out a bottle of my prescription pills from the console that sat in between us. I took them gratefully. I popped open the lid and slid down two, normally it would be four, but there was a chance I was with child. I was waiting for the first signs, the vomiting, the back pains, always being sleepy. Who knew, maybe I wasn't even pregnant… Then something hit me hard. Not physically, but mentally. Did Alec and I use a condom? I choked on the air, and started coughing violently. Fuck, I didn't think we did.

About 3 Weeks Later

Murdoc hugged me close on the couch as we watched old movies together. I was still feeling the guilt about Alec, but I was getting better about acting normal around him. I would even make out with him sometimes. When ever I felt the burring need to tell him what happened, I would think of the way his face would look. First it would twist into sadness, then rage. He would go on a homicidal murder spree. I was starting to feel a little nauseous, okay a lot nauseous. I pushed Murdoc away and leaned over the couch. I coughed and shook, gagging noises were poring from my mouth. Finally my lunch made it's way back op my body, and out of me. Murdoc had to hold onto my waist to keep me from falling head first into the growing puddle of vomit. Tears rained from my eye because my throat was burning so bad. The bassist rubbed slow circles on my back, not caring that I was ruining the carpet. I spit and wiped my eyes when I was done. Murdoc pulled me back up and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged back tight.

"Are you okay 2D?" he asked softly. I nodded my head yes.

"Noodle! Could you bring some paper towels and a bucket of water!?" he called out to the other room. The small girl answered yes in her native tongue. Murdoc rocked me back and fourth on his lap. I felt so sick. Not only because it felt like a bomb when off in my stomach, but because I knew I was pregnant. I didn't know if Murdoc was the father or not… I began sobbing hard. The nice man rocking held me tighter and whispered comforting words in my ear. I had to tell him now, this has gone to far. Noodle walked in wearing gloves, she had a roll of paper towels tucked under her arm, and tow buckets of water in her hands. One full of water, one empty. She smiled at me and began the ghastly task of cleaning up my stomach continents.

"Thank you Noods." Murdoc said before lifting my body bridal style and carried me to my room. I was limp in his arms. His eyes were focusing strait ahead.

"I love you Murdoc, I'm sorry." I just keep apologizing to everybody. I guessed that's because I keep fucking up.

"Don't be sorry, we'll do this together." he smiled at me. No we won't you'd leave me as soon as I told you, then I'd have to raise this damn baby alone. We made it to my room and he placed me on the bed. I rolled myself in the blankets and shoved my face in the pillow, so that it was restricting my breathing.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" Murdoc asked running his fingers thought my tangled locks. I answer by scooting my body over far enough for him to fit next to me.

"Okay, I'll be right back." he said. I turned my head so that I could see him walking into my bathroom. He returned with a small garbage can and placed it next to my head.

"Just in case." he smiled and kissed my forehead. He climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I'm such a bad person… he wouldn't lie to me if he did something like this. I should just tell him. Maybe he wouldn't get that angry. I took a beep breath in.

"Murdoc…"

**Cliffhanger! OH! Sorry guys! I will be updating tomorrow, so you don't have to wait to long. ;) **

**Don't forget to review my pretties! **


	20. Giving Up on Giving Up

**Chapter 20! Oh yeah! **

**I hope you guys enjoy! **

**I warn you now, it's might be depressing. **

2D P.O.V

"Murdoc…" I gulped. He looked me in the eyes. They seemed brighter than usual. There was trust shining in his eyes. I couldn't break it, not yet.

"Yeah 2D?"

"Err.. I feel sick again!" I didn't even have to lie that time. I really did feel sick. Muds rolled and quickly grabbed the can that was by the bed. I took it gratefully. After the bucket was half way filled I placed it back on the ground. If the baby wasn't Murdoc's I didn't want it. Hell, I didn't even know if I wanted it if it was Mud's. I had a feeling that I would be a horrible father. I flopped back on the bed, and let out a groan. I gasped when an idea attacked my brain, but I felt horrible as soon as I thought about it. Abortion pills. The magic pill that would save me from this hell. I would just tell Murdoc that I had the flu or something that would explain the throwing up… but I would be killing. Murdering. It's wasn't like I' haven't done it before, but this time it would be on purpose. Was I really that cold hearted, and selfish? Yes.

"Muds, could you leave me alone for a bit, I'm just really tired." this time I was lying. My brain was to active with thoughts of legal murder, to even comprehend sleeping.

"Sure." he said and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I shivered from is touch.

"Love you." he whispered. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. He wouldn't love me if he knew what was really happening. I grabbed onto his hand.

"I love you too Murdoc. I always will." I said with my eyes still closed. I released his hand and allowed him to leave my room. I waited thirty minuets, then finally whipped out my phone. My fingers were a blaze, pressing the string of memorized numbers that belonged to a taxi service. Our conversation was short and to the point.

"Someone will be there within fifteen minuets."

"Thank you." I said and pushed the off button on my device. I sighed and swung my legs over the side of the bed. The gray jacket that hung over my head bored, was soon placed on my back. I moved to the door and turned out the lights before I opened it, so I wouldn't alarm Murdoc of my leaving. I moved from the room into the unforgiving cold world outside. My breath came out in transparent puffs of smoke. My feet carried me to the front side of Kong. I took a seat on the frozen steps, and waited for my promised ride. Just on time the yellow car rolled up, I cussed when it honked. Idiot. My stiff joints caused me to run with an awkward limp. I finally made it and popped open the backdoor.

"Uhh, could you take me to the closest clinic please?" I asked before he could ask me for my destination. He grunted in reply, and took off. This was the second time I was in a car, without anyone knowing, just to get some damn pills. I forced myself not to think about it. Everything was going to be fine 2D you're just over reacting. I breathed and placed my face in my hands. I tried to relax my body, but I was uncomfortable and on edge. Every time the driver would make any kind of sound I would jump. Soon we pulled up to a pure white building. I took a shaky breath.

"Thanks… Could you wait right here, I should be right out." my hands burned from the cold when they made contact with the metal door. I flipped my hood, and drew the strings tight to hide my hair and eyes. This didn't need to pop up in some magazines. I moved to the door and entered slowly. The waiting room was filled with all kinds of people. Women and men, teens and elderly. My feet carried me to the front desk where a man in scrubs addressed me. I kept my eyes down.

"May I help you sir?" I cleared my throat.

"Yes…" I was starting to have a mini panic attack. What the hell was I doing? Saving my relationship with Murdoc, that's what. Deep breath.

"Could I get an… abortion pill please?" I said with a low voice. He nodded.

"Could I see some I.D please?" I pulled out my underused drivers licenses, and handed it to the deep voiced man. I looked up just enough to see his eyes grow wide when he saw who I was. I sighed. His eyes returned to normal size.

"I'll be right back." he said, and handed my the back plastic card. I shoved it back in my pocket before anyone else could see it. He returned a few seconds later with a white bag in his hand.

"Okay, in here is a bottle of pills. Take one as soon as you get home, and take the other tomorrow morning." he instructed me, I nodded at his words.

"Thanks." I said before taking the bag. I turned on my heels, I speed walked out the door. The taxi was still waiting for me on the concrete parking lot.

"Could you take me back to Kong please?" I said, and hid the white bag of magic in my jacket. The driver nodded his head and took off down the street. I felt nothing, maybe it was the cold, but my brain was totally numb. My deep breathing filled the car. The bag was being held so close to me body. The pills would kill the baby not me. I wasn't a murder, the pills were. I was lying even to myself. As soon as Kong came into view I opened the door.

"Hey!" yelled the driver. I flipped my wallet open and threw some bills at him.

"Thanks!" I called to him before I ran to my room. I wasn't even trying to be quiet anymore. I slammed into my door with a bang.

"Shit." I fought with the doorknob until it decided to let me inter my room. Lights flooded the pitch black room, and I rushed to the bathroom. The bag slipped from under my jacket and landed on the floor with a thud that rang in my ears. I was so frantic. I was having a hard time controlling my breathing. I torn into the bag and uncovered the pill bottle that held my salvation. My hands were shaking. My fingers pushed down and twisted on the lid so that it would pop open.

"2D? What are you doing?" a gruff voice asked with shock buried in it. I was okay with not crying up until then. I sank to my knees and dumped the two pills out into my hands. Before I could bring it up to my mouth, hand was on my wrist.

"Stop." he said calmly. How was he so calm when I was having an anxiety attack on the floor. He took the orange bottle from my hands and read the label. I couldn't look at him. I let my face sink into the rug.

"2D? What the hell…" his voice was distant. I was crying puddles into the soft fabric under me.

"What the hell 2D!" he said somewhat angry. His hand was still around my wrist but my body was limp.

"I'm so sorry Murdoc, I'm so sorry."

"Why the fuck are you even do this!? Our baby 2D, we're going to do this together." I shook my head.

"You'll leave me!" I cried. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up.

"Why would I leave you 2D? You're perfect…" he said holding me.

"I don't know if it's yours…" I said so softly I doubted he heard me.

"Humm?"

"I don't know if it's yours!" I screamed, and tumbled back down to the floor.

"Alec… we had sex, and I forgot the damn condom!" I said hysterically. My back arched, I cried into my hands. He was quite for a long while. Probably thinking of were to dispose our bodies.

"Damnit 2D!" he finally roared. His arm drew back and flung the bottle across the small bathroom.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? Is it me? Are you tired of me 2D? Did I do something wrong?" he was pulling at his hair.

"No! I swear I love you Murdoc!"

"I don't think you really do. If you did this wouldn't have happened!"

"I love you."

"Shut up!" his foot shot back and slammed into my leg. I cried out in pain.

"Stop."

"Make me." another blow made contact with me arm. I could feel it swelling already. I was breathing heavy.

"So what's your excuse 'D? Were you too drunk? Were you high as fuck? Did he rape you?" I started crying harder, because it was none of those things. I was just a slutty horndog…

"I'm so sorry."

"Fuck you." he said before leaving me in the cold bathroom all alone. I would run out of tears soon. I found the two pills hiding under the rug. I considered just taking them, but there was no point now, Murdoc knew. I sighed and dumped them in the toilet. I wondered if Murdoc would ever take me back… or if he even left me. Maybe if the child was his we would be okay? My back was resting on the ground, and my eyes were focused ahead. I was counting the water spots on the ceiling. I felt like vomiting again, but held it back. I was tired of being sick, I was tired of being pregnant, I was tired of hurting people. I was just tired.

**Do you guys hate me yet? First the cliffhanger, now this! Ugh, I bet I'm annoying! ^_^ **

**Don't forget to review, you wonderful people! **


	21. It Was A Start

**Happy Thanksgiving! I don't celebrate it since I was raised in France, but oh well! By the way, thank you guys for giving me over 90 reviews! You make me happy!**

**Enjoy!**

2D P.O.V

The bruises on my arm and leg hurt, but I had had worse. My hand wrapped around the tube of Icy Hot and squirted a bit into my offended areas. I had no idea where Murdoc was, I hadn't seen him since last night when he found me with the pills. My stomach let off an angry growl. I sighed and moved up from my bed. My leg throbbed when I put pressure on it, but I ignored it. I moved out of my room, and saw that all the lights in the Winnie were off. Murdoc must be sleeping, or practicing his Satanic rituals. I slipped past his mobile home as quietly as possible. A breath of relief slipped from my lips when I made it past unseen. I moved to the kitchen, to try and find something that would sooth my aching stomach. I frowned when I discovered we only had black pudding left over from yesterday. I hated black pudding. It tasted liked bloody pig, mainly because that's what it was. But, when you're pregnant, black pudding tastes like jaffa cakes, so I took out the blood filled bangers and popped them the microwave anyway. I open the small kitchen appliance when it dinged. The smell assaulted my nose and I fought back a gag. I made a mental note to remind Russell we needed more food. My lips wrapped around the warm tube of bloody pig. My eyes closed tight and I pretended that I was biting into something more appetizing. I managed to get two of the three links down before I gave up. I wasn't even that hungry anymore. I threw the last disgusting sausage down the garbage disposal, and watched the sink devourer it down. I sighed and took a seat a the table. My mouth tasted like bloody pig, I felt nauseated, my head was pounding, and my heart hurt. My hands found my face and my face found the table. How was I going to do this? Adoption? That was a logical answer. I was so stupid. My fist drew back and slammed down hard on the table, right on a knife.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I looked down to find a steak knife stuck in the back of my hand. Blood leaked from the cut. The kitchen appliance was a good three inches in my skin. The tip could be seen poking thought the other side of my hand.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" I moaned I stood fast, and knocked the chair backwards. I needed Murdoc… sadly.

"Murdoc!" I called even though I knew he couldn't hear me from his Winnie. I stumbled out of the kitchen and made it out side. Blood dripped onto the cement outside.

"Murdoc! I need help!" I was screaming with a trembling voice. I ran to his door and banged on it with my good hand.

"Muds!" tears ran from my cheeks and landed on my bleeding hand, causing it to sting. The metal door swung open to reveal a shirtless Murdoc, he hadn't seen my hand yet. His face scrunched at the sight of me.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked disgusted. I held up my hand so he could see my predicament. A small cry of pain excepted my lips. The weight of the knife was making it dig deeper in my skin. His eyes grew wide at the grisly sight of my hand.

"What the hell?" he shouted surprised. I was starting to get light headed.

"Hospital…" I said as my vision clouded. Murdoc stepped out of his sanctuary and grabbed onto me. He pulled me to one of the many cars and pushed me inside.

"Fucking idiot." he said and strapped me in to the seat. My head bobbed up and down. Blood was leaking all over my pants. Murdoc took his seat in the drivers side and started the car.

"How are you so stupid?" he ranted. "I bet you did this on purpose! Is this your cry for attention, or are you suicidal now? Is life to hard for you 2D? Are you fucking to many guys a night?" I was only half paying attention, I was to caught up on my stabbed hand. We sped down the road, fifteen miles an hour above the limit.

"I bet your not even listening to me, are you?" he continued. "I have no idea how the hell you made it through high school! It must have been some shitty school!" his words were fading until I could no longer hear him, my mine was lost in fog. I heard nothing, and felt nothing. I was slipping, falling into nothingness. The last thing I head was Murdoc's voice.

"You idiot."

/

2D P.O.V

When my eyes finally sprang back to life, I was blinded from the light. My right hand was heavy with bandages, my other was warm. Why was it warm? I looked at it to find Murdoc holding on to it. I gasped. He looked up when he found I was awake. He quickly released his grip on me, and stood up.

"The doctor said you could leave when you wake up… lets go." he cleared his throat and walked out of the room. I sighed. I pilled the hospital blankets from my body to discover I wasn't wearing anything but the blue gown. I groaned. My normal clothes were probable covered with blood. I stood and pinched the back of the gown so my ass was covered. I moved out the door to find Murdoc waiting for me.

"How to fuck did you even do that?" he asked slightly amused. I blushed.

"Err, I slammed my fist down and I hit the knife." I said quietly. He snickered, like this whole incident was just hilarious. I rolled my eyes.

"Lets go home." I groaned. He followed my lead. We made it out to the parking lot and headed for the car. I was a little curious as to why Murdoc wasn't beating the shit out of me, but why look a gift horse in the mouth?

"Hey Murdoc?" he pretends no to notice me, but I keep talking anyway.

"I'm really sorry about all of this. I know it's all my fault, and you have every reason under the sun to hate me. I just want you to know that I really do love you." I reached out for his hand, but he pulled back. I gave a disappointed sigh.

"I don't know how we're suppose to trust when you keep doing shit like this." I was given hope when he said 'we're' we, as in two people. More specific, Murdoc and I.

"Sometimes you just… you're so… Damn 2D!" he yelled frustrated at me, or himself. I nodded my head anyway.

"I know I'm sorry. I swear I only love you."

"How do I know that 2D? How do I know that you didn't say the same thing to Alec?" I remained quiet. I really didn't know how to answer that.

"What am I going to do Murdoc?" he scoffed.

"Why are you asking me?"

"It might be your. You don't know…"

"Yeah, and neither do you." he rolled his eyes. He looked over at me and saw my arm.

"How are those bruises?" he asked quietly. I looked down and attempted to pull the hospital gown so that nobody could see the discolored skin.

"Fine." I said slightly sad. He nodded no longer looking at me. We were sitting in the car with the engine running.

"I love you." I tried again to get a reaction from him. He let out a long sigh.

"If you're telling the truth, and I don't know if you are, I love you too." he said. I reached out again for his hand, but he still pulled away. I frowned.

"Just don't touch me, okay?" he said looking down.

"Why? I thought you forgave me." he shook his head.

"I said I love you, not that I forgive you. 2D, you let another man fuck you. After all the shit I did for you, you turned around and did this." I felt disgusted with myself.

"So… we're over?" he shook his head again.

"I didn't say that either. Just… give me some time okay?" he sighed. I nodded, happy with the answer I received. It was a start.

"I'm sorry about kicking you." he gave an unnecessary apology.

"It's okay, I kind of disserved it." I laughed. He only shook his head.

The drive was silence, not even awkward, just silent. Not even the radio was blaring like normally. Soon Kong came into view. I knew Murdoc would probably go back to his room, and me back to mine.

"I love you Murdoc." he hummed as answer. I sighed. It was a start.

**How did you guys like it!? I didn't like it to much, I liked the last chapter better. ;p **

**Don't forget to review! :***


	22. Two Times The Fun

**Just another update. Enjoy! ;)**

2 Months Pregnant 

2D P.O.V

We were on my way to my first ultrasound appointment. Murdoc was behind the wheel, and I sat uselessly in the passengers. I was surprised that my belly was showing already. With Lydia I was still pretty much my normal size at this time. I sighed and rubbed stomach. My hand was still slightly stiff, but I had gotten the stitches out, and I could work it properly again. We hit a road bump and a wave of blue hair flopped over my eyes. My hair was getting pretty long, I kind of liked the shaggy look of it. I pushed the sky colored hair away and looked over at Murdoc. His eyes were glued to the road, but I knew he could feel my eyes on him.

"Stop staring." he asked neutrally.

"How do you know I'm looking at you? I could very well be looking out your window." he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, were you staring at me?" I blushed.

"Yes." I said looking down. He laughed. We rolled up to First Peeks. The building filled me with a mixture of hope and sadness. Memories of my first pregnancy rushed to me, I shuttered. Pain tugged at my heart when I thought back to Lydia. I still had her on my mine at some point everyday, but the pain had lessened greatly. Murdoc sensed my anxiety, and touched my arm.

"It's okay 2D, lets get inside." he said gently. I nodded my thanks and climbed out of the car. My bubble jacket clung to my back, keeping me warm. We were hit with the smell of cinnamon apple scented candles. We when to the front deck, and I was disappointed to see that the same annoyingly peppy woman was still there. The long brown curls stopped just under her breast. Her lips turned up into a bright smile when she saw us.

"Hello! Welcome back you guys!" her high pitch voice sang to us. I cringed at the sound.

"Hello." I said dryly.

"How are you? I heard about the car accident! I hope you're okay 2D. Can I call you 2D, or do you prefer Stuart? Or maybe Mr. Pot?"

"2D is fine. Could you just sign us in please." I cut her off before she could ask more questions.

"Right, of coarse!" she nodded her head yes, and scribbled our names down on the sign in sheet. I nodded my thanks and made my way the seating area with Murdoc. The chairs were padded, and very comfortable. My butt sank into the fluffy material when I sat. I removed my coat since it was warm in the waiting room. Murdoc looked over at me.

"You're bigger than you were last time." I blushed, and coved my stomach with my arms.

"Not really…" I said insecure.

"Have you thought of names yet?" we were starting to get into uncomfortable stuff now.

"No… If it's not your I think I'll give it up for adoption, or maybe Alec will keep it."

"You haven't told him yet have you?" I shook my head no. telling Alec that he might be the father to my unborn child wasn't high on my todo list. I shifted in my seat, and looked at my hands.

"Stuart Pot, we're ready for you." A man called for me. I stood, and looked to Murdoc.

"Are you coming with me?" he looked unsure for a second, but eventually stood, and followed me. We walked down the same long hall that hasn't changed since last time I was here. The only thing different was that Murdoc's hand wasn't in mine. We entered room 12, the same one I was in last time. I knew the routine and took my place on the bed coved in white sheets.

"The doctor will be here soon." the male nurse said. I liked him better than Little Miss Sunshine at the front desk. Me and my… whatever Murdoc was at this point sat in the white painted room, and waited for the promised doctor. I played with my thumbs, not knowing what to say to the man next to me. I felt nervous, like this ultrasound would tell me who the other father was. To bad it doesn't work like that. I bent my head down and allowed my hair to act as a blanket for my eyes. My neck snapped back up when I heard to door open. The familiar face that belong to Dr. Benzer greeted us with a smile. His brown wavy hair was longer than the last time I saw him

"Welcome back Mr. Pot." his deep voice greeted.

"Thank you." I pushed my hair from my face.

"I bet you guys are excited, huh?" he asked trying to make conversation. I looked to Murdoc, he was looking at the ground. I shrugged as answer. He didn't need to know our business. He took the hint that I wasn't in the mood to discuss much of anything right now. The doctor when through hit routine of collecting all the items he needed. He took a seat in a rolling chair and scooted close the side of my bed.

"Okay Mr. Pot, could you remove your shirt please?" I did as I was told, and pealed off my long-sleeved shirt. I handed it off the Murdoc.

"I suppose you remember, but this will be a tad cold." I nodded my head, and watched him spread clear liquids across my fading C-section scar. I squeaked form the cold touching my sensitive skin. Dr. Benzer laughed. His hand reached out the monitor that would soon display my baby. His finger hit the on button and the screen turned bright with gray light. He pulled out the white wand, and touched it down to my stomach. I held my breath and looked over to the screen. The doctor continued to move the wand back and fourth, in such of the baby.

"Here we go… Oh!" he said finally.

"Oh?" I asked worried. Was there something wrong?

"Congratulations you guys. It looks like twins!" I gasped and shot up into a sitting position. Twins? As in two?

"No, I think you're wrong. Look again." I pushed, and slid back down on the bed. Dr. Benzer shrugged and placed the wand back on my stomach.

"There." he said and pointed to the images on the small screen. Sure enough there were two little blobs. My eyes went wide as I looked on in shock.

"Fuck." I rough voice breathed into my ear. I turned to see Murdoc standing next to me, his eyes also glued to the screen. A helpless feeling was building in my stomach. This was horrible, even if they did belong to Murdoc and I, we had two babies to look after. I was starting to hope they were Alec's, then we could just put them up for adoption. Damn. I sounded like an asshole. My breathing picked up, and I was sure that if I wasn't laying down I would have passed out.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked, as he was printing out pictures of the twins. I nodded my head, even though I didn't feel close to okay.

"Err, yeah. Just a surprise is all." I could fell my face paling. I closed my eyes. And rested my head back into the pillows.

"Well, everything is looking good…" the doctor reassured us. I nodded. I felt a hand run though my hair, I opened my eyes to see that it was Murdoc. I smiled at him, and he gave me a look that was a mixture of disappointment and fear.

"Thank you." I said to Dr. Benzer when he handed me the picture, even though I didn't want to look at it.

"If you men have and questions or concerns, please feel free to call me anytime." he said and handed me a few paper towels to wipe my stomach off. Murdoc gave me back my shirt and I replaced it over my torso. My legs swung over the side of the bed and I dropped down.

"Sure." I said even thought I was almost sure I was never going to call him. Murdoc and I moved out of the room, and down the hall. I held the picture behind my back, not wanting anyone to see it for some reason. We made it out to the waiting room, the number of people that were waiting had lessened greatly. We made it out of the building and to the car.

"You need to call Alec." Murdoc said sternly. I looked at him shocked.

"Why?"

"What if they are his 2D? You have to tell him some time. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to put children up for adoption when one of the parents don't know about it!" I sighed because I knew all of this was true, but I wasn't done arguing.

"Murdoc, I really don't want to talk to him…"

"You have to 'D. I'm sure as hell not doing it." he said and climbed into the car, I followed.

"What if he hates me Muds?" more than he already does…

"I thought you didn't care about him." Murdoc said wearily.

"I never said I didn't care for him. I said I don't love him romantically. He's still my best mate… at least I hope he still is."

"Why wouldn't he be?" I blushed, and thought back to me calling out Murdoc's name.

"Err, when we were… doing it," I looked down at my hands. "I called out your name by accident. He got really angry with me, and stormed out." I finished. I looked over at Murdoc to steal a glace of his reaction. To my surprise, he was holding back laughs.

"You're so stupid 2D, I swear." he laughed and we started driving down the road. I was stupid.

"I'll call him when we get home." I said unsure. He nodded and continued driving. Did I even still have his number? I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my many contacts. Sure enough, I found the name I was looking for, but hoping not to find. Sooner than I would have liked, Kong came into view.

"Will you come with me to call him?" I asked quietly. Murdoc shook his head.

"You broke this, and I can't help you put it back together. Only you can do that." he reply confused me slightly but I nodded anyway. I stood from the car and headed to my room. When safely inside I took a seat on my bed and pulled my phone back out. I took deep breaths and found Alec's name again, I commanded my finger to press the call button. Please don't answer. Please don't answer. Of courser my wishes never come true.

"Hello? Stuart?" I was startled by his voice, I was about to press the eng call button when Murdoc's face popped into my mind. I sighed.

"Hey Alec. How are you?" I said like nothing weird ever happened between us.

"Uhh, okay? Is there a reason you called me?" he sounded tired.

"Yes, but I just want to ask you something first.."

"What?"

"Did you get the note I left for you?" I thought back to the post it note I taped to my window.

"…Yes I did. Thank you for leaving it." I nodded even thought he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize and all."

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"oh yeah, I uhh, don't really know how to say this.."

"Stuart, just say it." I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant, and you might be the father." I said quickly to get it over with. There was silence on the line.

"Hello?" I called into the phone to make sure he was there.

"Stuart I don't know what to say..."

"Well, if you don't want the responsibility we can put them up fro adoption."

"Them?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm having twins." I laughed dryly.

"Oh my god." Alec moaned.

"We can just put it up for adoption Alec, it's not that big of a deal. I just wanted to know if you wanted to help raise them or not."

"Does Murdoc know about this?"

"Yes."

"… I'll help you if their mine." he said abruptly. I was slightly shocked.

"Are you sure Alec? A baby is a lot of responsibility…"

"Yes, I'm positive. I have to go right now, my break is almost over. Bye Stuart. I'll call you later!" he hung up before I could protest. I sighed, and threw the phone across the wall. Fuck. Why would Alec want kids? I ran a hand through my hair. I didn't want to take care of a child that wasn't Murdoc's. I laid back in my bed and coved my face with blankets.

**Sorry for the awful ending, it's late and I'm tired. :p**

**So now you know 2D is having twins! Who wants to help me pick out names? If you think it will be two boys then leave me two boy names in the reviews. Same thing with a boy and a girl, or two girls. :p I might pick the ones or one you leave me! **

**Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading! **


	23. Fixed Yet Broken

**New Chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! ;)**

4 Months Pregnant 

2D P.O.V

Fat. If you asked me to describe myself that's the word I would have used. Noodle kept trying to reassure me that it was just the babies, but that didn't sooth my self consciousness. I had been changed out of my old clothes, and even the maternity clothes I had from my first pregnancy. It was getting to the point where I could no longer see my feet. I sighed, at lest the morning sickness had subsided. That was the best going for me right now. It felt like everything was heaping up around me, especially since Murdoc was still not willing to be romantic with me. I don't think he was still angry, just disappointed with me. I didn't blame him, I only missed him being next to me… and the sex. My hand was starting to cramp because I never seemed to give it break from pleasuring me. Not like I could help it, pregnancy makes a guy horny as fuck. My phone sounded off for the third time that hour, I already knew who was calling. Alec. Ever since I told him about the twins he hasn't stopped calling. The first few times I actually answered. Mostly we talked about nothing, well nothing I cared about anyway. I plucked the phone up from it's resting place and pressed ignore, I didn't have time to listen for him right now. We were all about to go eat out for dinner since Russel forgot to cook. Just as I expected, a soft tapping came from the other side of my bed room door. I attempted to stand from my spot on the bed, but failed miserably. I sighed in frustration, damn fat ass stomach.

"It's open!" I called to the visitor. Noodle poked her head in, and fought back laughs when she saw I couldn't get up.

"Poor 2D." she giggled and walked over to me. I took her out reached hands and she began to pull me up.

"Oh! I almost forgot, there is someone here for you. Uhh he said his name was Alec?"

"What!?" I accidentally released her hands, and fell backward onto the mattress. Alec was here?

"2D! Are you okay?" Noodle climbed on the bed next to me. I nodded and struggled into a sitting position.

"Yeah love, I'm fine." he helped me back up to a stand, that time I didn't let go.

"Thank you." I said and patted her purple hair.

"What did you say about Alec being here?" The only person that knew about my little affair with him was Murdoc, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"He said you guys were old friends, I let him in. He's in the living room right now… I invited him to dinner with us." Noodle said ever perky. Poor girl didn't know what she was doing. I reminded myself, so I wouldn't get angry with her. My eyes went wide when I realized something, Murdoc in the same house as Alec, Alec was in the same house as Murdoc. Holy fuck…

"Umm, Noodle I think you should go tell him to leave, I'm not really in the mood to see him now okay?" her face twisted.

"2D, don't be rude!" she scolded. I rolled my eyes and waddled to the door. Noodle was close behind me. We headed into the main building, then strait for the living room. Sure enough, there sat Alec, his hair was in the same spiky blonde mohawk I saw him in before. His eyes widened when he saw me, well probably when he saw my stomach.

"You're huge!" he called. I blushed and rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Shut up Alec, why are you here." I was brain storming ways to get him out unseen by Murdoc. The blonde boy frowned at me.

"I'm here to see my children's other father of coarse!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Noodle's mouth fell open.

"Wh-what is he talking about 2D?" she asked confused. I shot Alec a killing look.

"It's nothing Noodle, go get Russel." I gently shoved her into the other room.

"Get the hell out of here Alec." I warned at the idiot.

"You haven't told them yet huh? Are you ashamed of what you really want Stuart?" I scrunched my brow.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked weary of his presents. He stood and moved closer to me I pulled back.

"Face it Stu, I know you want me." I laughed at his joke. I stopped when I released he was serious. Where the fuck was all this coming from?

"Are you drunk? I don't want you, I think it's time for you to go." I reached out to shove him, but he took my arm in his hand.

"Let me go!" I tried to pull away from him but failed. He drew me in close, and place a hand on my lower back.

"Stop!" I shouted, but it was muffled by his lips. My eyes were wide in surprise and fear.

"Get off of him!" a angry voice warned. Alec pulled back and looked for the source of the sound. I took the opportunity to rake my nails across his cheek. He cried out and stumbled back.

"Fuck." he said when he felt the blood leak down his face. A tan fist was next to assault Alec's face. Murdoc had appeared from no where. He stood above of Alec, who had fallen backwards and landed on his ass.

"Don't. Touch. Him." he said and gave a shape kick to Alec's shoulder. I knew from experience how much that hurt. The man on the floor cried out in pain, but stood up anyways.

"Jealous of me Murdoc? Stuart over there was just about begging for my dick." he smirked, and I shuttered. Murdoc landed another blow to Alec's rib cage. Alec was strong, but Murdoc knew how to kick an ass. I watched on in horror as Murdoc landed more and more blows to the blonde boy. I knew Murdoc would kill a person is he had to motivation, and he had more than enough. I cussed under my breath.

"Murdoc, stop it!" my plea went on deaf ears. Alec was on the verge of passing out, and his face was begging to swell.

"Russel!" I called for the beefy man to come. Seconds later Russel and Noodle entered the living room. There faces froze when they saw the seen unfolding before them.

"Russel do something." I called to him. The big man snapped out of it, and rushed over to Murdoc. He took Mud's shirt in his hands and yanked back, causing his to fly back.

"What the fuck?" he said and looked up at Russel.

"Let me go fat ass!" I struggled against Russel's grip.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man? Who even is that?" Russel said pointing to the black and blue man on the floor. Murdoc lifted and hand and pointed towards me.

"Ask him." he said slightly bitter. I gulped.

"That's my friend Alec…" I said nervously. Murdoc rolled his eyes.

"Friend?" he scoffed and turned to Noodle and Russel. "2D was fuck buddies with that loser when he when to Crawly." his acid filled words stung.

"And I'm guessing 2D took the liberty of inviting him over." I shook my head rapidly.

"I didn't Murdoc, you know I wouldn't do that!" his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know anything except, I have no fucking idea who's kids those are!" he shouted with glassy eyes. I felt like I was sinking into my own grave. None of this was suppose to ever happen. Russel released his grip on Murdoc, and started moving towards to exit, on his way he grabbed Noodle.

"Come on baby girl, this isn't our business." she nodded and followed the large man out. I felt like the most disgusting thing that had ever crawled on the face of the earth. My loss for words seemed to anger him more.

"Fuck! I don't know what to do anymore Stu." he hurried his face in his hands, and took deep breaths. He was trying to keep the tears from spilling over. Meanwhile Alec was struggling to breath himself. I felt a pang of guilt for him, but I felt like someone punched me in the face for what I did to Murdoc.

"I swear I didn't invite him over… I had no idea he would come." my voice cracked. I was on the verge of tears myself. I took the risk of moving closer to him, and to my surprise he didn't move away. I went one step further and reached out to him he still didn't reply to my touch. Finally I embraced him and he broke. He allowed his tears to free fall which was a rare sight. His arms were wrapped tight around my waist and his face was buried deep in my shirt, his salty tears ran down my back but I couldn't care less. I breathed him in and let a few tears of my own slid down.

"I love you." I tried. He nodded.

"I love you too 2D." I melted and cried harder in his arms.

"I'm so sorry." my voice cracked. He pulled back and looked me dead in the eyes. His were glossed and shining beautifully.

"2D, I better swear that nothing like this will ever happen again." his eyes burned intensely. I nodded quickly, and pushed myself back into his arms.

"I forgive you." he breathed. Finally we broke apart and looked down at the man below us.

"What do we do with him?" I asked quietly. His eyes were no longer watering, but they were still shining bright. He shrugged.

"He'll be fine. I didn't hit him to hard." I looked back down to Alec. He was bleeding from his mouth, and burses covered his body. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief but kept my mouth shut. I was enjoying the moment, I wasn't going to let the man on the floor ruin it for me. Something was still burning at the back of my mind, something I was terrified of.

"What it they aren't your Murdoc?" he looked deep in thought.

"We just have to hope 2D. If they aren't mine then we'll work something out. Okay?" I nodded, still feeling terrible about this whole situation, but at least I had someone by my side. Someone I loved.

**Ugh, it was such a bad idea to listen to Terrible Things by Mayday Parade when I was writing this T_T **

**How did you guys like it? I wasn't really feeling it this chapter :/ **

**I want to give a little shout out to my friend Corie Peterson, she is an amazing writer, who deserves more recognition! Go check out her stories! ^-^**

**Don't forget to review! **


	24. The Pains of a Father

**Enjoy my wonderful readers! ;) By the way, thank you for all the wonderful name suggestions! **

2D P.O.V

8 Months Pregnant 

"Jason? You know, like the murderer?" Murdoc suggested. I scoffed.

"We are not naming one of our children after a killer." I laughed slightly. Things between us were slowly starting to fix themselves. We all shared an unspoken rule that no one was allowed to speak of Alec. It was like he never a part of my our lives…

"Well, you already named Lena." Murdoc complained. A boy and a girl, I cried when I heard the news. That time it was actually for joy. Little Lena Kendall Niccals, and… Err.

"Jacob?" I asked, ignoring his whining.

"No."

"Sam?"

"Nah."

"William?"

"Nope."

"Damon?" he seemed deep in thought at my idea. His hand moved to his face and began to stroke his chin. I rolled my eyes, and sank deeper into the leather couch in the living room. The new episode of Bones was blaring in the background, but we weren't paying a lick of attention.

"Mhh, no." he finally said.

"Fuck!" I shouted frustrated. He snicker at my overreacting.

"Calm down love, we'll think of something." I nodded and clamed my nerves. He moved closer to me and placed a hand on my ever growing stomach. Just as his fingers touched down on me, a small kick from inside me bounced them off. I laughed at the movement going on inside me. Murdoc 's brow scrunched together.

"I don't think they like you Muds." I giggled. He rolled his eyes, pretending not to look hurt.

"Sure they do." he said and replaced his hand on my stomach. That time a smaller hit gently bumped into his hand. He smiled and looked down at his hand. My fingers danced across his forehead, and pushed his long bangs behind his ear. His eyes drifted up and met mine. My lips turned up into a smile, and our heads slowly moved towards each other. Softly, they met and glided so smoothly together. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, holding on to it ad we drew back. He released it, sending my poor lip flying back to back to my face. I smirked.

"Wesley David Niccals." I breathed out as the name suddenly smashed into my skull. Murdoc looked at me for a long while, thinking I suppose.

"You know… I like it." he smiled. I could feel my eyes light up.

"Wesley David. how did you think of that?" he asked somewhat impressed. I shrugged.

"It just kind of wiggled its way into my brain." I laughed. Murdoc stole my lips for another kiss.

"You're amazing." I whispered into his ear.

"I know." he replied smuggle. I pulled back and struck him on the arm playfully. Light footsteps gave us warning that Noodle was about to be in our presence. Sure enough, the small girl made her way into the chilly living room.

"Hey guys!" she greeted happily, and made her way over to us. Her tiny hand found the black TV remote. Innocently, she turned the volume up, and wedged her body in between ours. Murdoc frowned.

"Err, Noodle…" he started, but I cut him off with a stern look. We hadn't seen much of Noodle with all the chaos going on. It was time to give her a little attention.

"Ay Noodle." I smiled at the girl. She snuggled closer into my side, and rested her head on my large stomach. Aww. I wrapped and firm arm around me, and looked over at an upset Murdoc . I gave him innocent eyes and smiled. Meanwhile, Noodle had taken full control of the television. The large screen displayed an old episode of Power Puff Girls. I heard a groan that must of come from Murdoc . I snickered, we would have to get used to this kind of baby crap anyways, why not start now? The mind numbing cartoon held my attention, surprisingly. Noodle cheered whenever one of the little girls would punch the evil monkey thing. Unsurprisingly snoring could be heard coming form the other side of Noodle. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on Noodle. She seemed to be getting a tad bit tired also. We could of all used a good nap. Just as the end credits began to play, my eyes drifted shut, and sleep pulled me in.

/

2D P.O.V

A sharp pain in my spine brought me back to life. A cry slipped past my trembling lips. Noodle was still tucked away in my arms. I jerked up, knocking the small girl from me. Still, she slept. I took deep breaths as an attempt to sooth the pain. The back pain wasn't all, cramps flooded my stomach.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Murdoc ." I called for him to wake up. Another lightning bolt of agony ripped through my lower back.

"Murdoc ! Wake the fuck up!" I shouted, no longer caring if I woke up Noodle. Murdoc 's eyes snapped open, and he looked around in confusion. Noodle mumbled something in Japanese and rolled over.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. I was panting, most likely red in the face.

"My back!" I shouted, tears begged to spill. His eyes grew wide when they landed on me. I was hunched over my rounded stomach, eyes closed tightly to keep the tears in.

"Murdoc ! Help me!" I yelled impatiently.

"Oh fuck. Are you in labor? You can't be in labor, you're only eight months!" he said like I didn't already know. Flustered, he quickly moved towards me. Screams of pain gushed from my mouth, making Murdoc anxious.

"What do I do?" he asked while messaging my back, his touch helped none, if anything he made it worse.

"Stop! Go get the car, or call am ambulance or something!" I cried. He nodded and ran off, leaving me alone with a sleeping Noodle. The dam had finally broke, my shoulders shook, only causing more pain to fill me. It was like the painful beginning of sex, only magnified by 500. More deep breaths filled the room, as I tried to calm myself. Soon more instance pains ransacked my lower stomach and back. I shuttered and held in another scream. Where the fuck was Murdoc ? Finally he appeared in the door way. My eyes burned into his body, telling his to hurry the fuck up.

"What took you long!?" I shouted at he helped me to a standing position. I had to bend over and shuffle in order to move.

"Murdoc … I'm scared." I cried to him. He held a tight grip on my hand.

"I know Stu. It will be alright." he kissed my tear stained cheek and helped me walk. Yet another burst of pain founds it's way to me, that time I didn't bother to hold back the scream. I was pretty sure that all the blood flow to Murdoc 's hand was being cut off, oh well. We reached the car park, and I couldn't walk another step.

"Murdoc , I can't walk anymore." I said out of breath. He nodded and did his best to support my weight. Thankfully he pulled the car around so that it was closer to the door. Soon I was being placed in the passenger seat, and strapped in.

"Fucking hurry!" Murdoc 's hands shook from his nervous. He slid into the driver's seat.

"You're not going into labor right now, it's just a false alarm." He said, though I think it was to comfort him more than me. He started the car and pulled out on to the rode, on the way to the hospital.

**Cliffhanger! So sorry, when I started this chapter I didn't intend for it to happen, but it did! :p What do you think of the names? Lena Kendall Niccals and Wesley David Niccals, has a ring to it, no? I like them ;)**

**Don't forget to review! **


	25. Pink and Blue Worms

**Enjoy! **

Murdoc P.O.V

The doctors kicked me out of 2D's room after I managed to 'accidentally' punch a male nurse. Alone, I sat waited impatiently waited for news. My shoes scrapped against the floor below me, creating small holes in the carpet. One month early wasn't that bad… I was born about one month premature, and had no health issues. Everything would be okay. Except it wouldn't we still weren't ready for a baby. Sure, we had a crib and clothes and such, but mentally I mean. Maybe it was just me, maybe 2D was completely prepared and I was totally lost. Who knows, these kids might not even be mine. Secretly I hoped they wouldn't be. Babies were a lot of fucking work after all, it the twins were raised all messed up, then at least it wouldn't be my fault. If it turned out they weren't mine, I would still stay with 2D, I had already forgiven him for his mistake. I would just have no part in raising the children. Finally a doctor made his way over to me.

"You're Murdoc right?" he asked with no emotion. I nodded, he had my full attention.

"Well, Stuart had some how managed to go into labor early. It happens more often in male pregnancies than with woman. We had to perform an emergency C-section. Stuart and the babies are doing just fine right now, it you would like to see them." I nodded rapidly. He signaled for me to follow him, and I did. We walked down a long hall and entered one of the many rooms. In the small bed rested 2D, two tiny worm like creatures were curled in his arms. With a gasp I slowly moved closer, 2D's eyes were pulled away from the alien like creatures, and focused with mine. He was smiling sweetly, at me, his blue hair was wild and very much out of place. Still, I moved closer until I was standing inches away from the newborns. Their small chests moved in time with each other. My heart stopped and I froze.

"Hold one." 2D said and nodded his head to one of the babies, to one wearing a blue blanket, Wesley. I ran my hand over his head, and pulled the blanket back slightly, just enough to see blonde hair, not black like mine. My heard dropped with sadness. His skin was so pale, just like 2D's, but his hair also belonged to 2D, maybe ever Alec too. I gulped and took him in my arm. As soon as he was snuggled in my arm, his tiny eyes popped open. I gasped at the nearly lost my grip on the little guy. His eyes were pitch black, so black that they seemed endless. In his right one, there was just the slightest hint of red, that sent shivers up my spine. They were mine… They were mine! I smiled and pushed Wesley closer in my arms, he was beautiful, and mine. He began to whine and wiggle slightly from the way I was holding him. I eased up on my grip, and bent so that 2D could see his eyes.

"Look Stuart, he has my eyes." I whispered. 2D's eyes grew wide at the sight, his lips turned themselves into a large smile that lit up the room. I placed a soft kiss to his head and placed him back in 2D's hands. Soon Lena was in my arms. Her blanket was a soft pink tone. Her hair was slightly darker than her brother's, but it was still very blonde. She was less willing to give me a peek at her beautiful eyes, so I just held her and looked at her for what seemed like hours. She must have been asleep, because all she did was breath. Still, she was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"She's so beautiful, they both are." 2D said tiredly from his bed. I nodded in agreement.

"You sound sleepy Stu, why don't you take a nap."

"I want to hold them some more!" he whined. I snickered and took Wesley back in my arms.

"Sleep." I commanded and pecked him on the lips.

"Murdoc …"

"Humm?"

"I love you, and our babies." he said as his eyes began to drift shut.

"We love you too." I replied with another kiss. Slowly he drifted into sleep, leaving me with the children. The doctor had long left, giving us privacy. I took a seat in a near by chair and looked down at the newborns in my arms. Wesley was wide awake, black eyes trained on me. It was kind of creepy how he just stared into me like that, almost like he was looking at my soul. I chuckled at my stupidity, he doesn't even know what a soul is… the contrast in between his light skin and dark eyes was truly amazing. Lena was fast asleep, they both appeared to be worms, the way they were swaddled.

"Hey, you." I whispered to Wesley. His eyes squinted slightly at my voice. Was he suppose to be able to do that yet? Oh well.

"You're a smart one yeah? You must get it from my side." I laughed gently. My answer was a rather large spit bubble, that soon exploded. I sighed and rubbed away the drool with my shirt sleeve.

"I bet you already know, but I'm your new dad… well, one of them anyway." I smiled. "I'm new at this, and you're new at being, err, a person, so we're going to do this together, yeah?" still, he looked into my with his raven eyes that gave me chills.

"But I'm scared… I'm scared that I'll be just like your grandpa. He wasn't a good guy. I don't think I'll ever let you meet him. If I ever lose my temper, and I know it's going to happen, I'm so sorry, love." I eyes were looking strait back into his. There was something weird about how he seemed to understand my words.

"Do you know what I'm saying? Do you understand me Wesley?" no answer, as expected.

"I didn't think so…" his lips opened slightly, and I looked on in shock, like an intelligent response was going to fly from him. Instead, only a yawn slipped its way pass, and with that his eyes flicked shut. I guessed that conversation was over.

"I love you… I love both of you." I whispered to the now both sleeping babies. My little pink and blue worms.

Aww. How cute! :') Murdoc , you big softy, you.

I hopped you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it was super short.

Don't you worry this is not the end, there is still plenty more to come! Whoop whoop!

Don't forget to review!


	26. How Far We've Come

**Okay, the clear up some confusion in the last chapter, the reason Lena and Wesley have blonde hair is because 2D had blonde hair before it was blue, or at least in my story. Sorry if you guys were confused! ;) **

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

Murdoc P.O.V

2D and the twins had to stay in the hospital for a few days, it was just standard procedure for premature births. Still, it scared me. What if they found something wrong? What if Wesley or Lena were sick? What if 2D's stitches became infected? What if I was overreacting? I liked the last option the best. Thankfully, that was the right answer. It was the day that we finally allowed to go home, and everything was perfectly fine. The hard chair that held my weight was placed right on the side of 2D's bed. As soon as the nurse would leave the room, I would reclaim my spot on the bed, snuggled close to 2D. Our hands were tangled together, keeping the other warm. My thumb moved in circles on the back of his hand. The room seemed small as the middle aged male nurse moved back and fourth.

"Before we release you, Mr. Stuart, do you have any questions about childcare?" he asked. 2D looked thoughtful.

"Err, I can't really think of anything… I'm just nervous I guess." I held his hand a little tighter after he answered. The nurse nodded.

"That's very normal for first time parents. If you think of any questions, or would like some help with anything, feel free to call anytime." I said with a smile and handed 2D a small card with a phone number.

"Thanks." the singer seemed relived to have a helping hand that actually knew what to do when something went wrong. Both of us were kind of clueless…

"Okay guys. I'll be right back with the babies." he said and disappeared from the room. 2D turned to face me.

"I'm scared." he whispered. Even if he was freighted about the future, his eyes still held excitement. If he was scared, than I was about to shit my pants. I didn't trust myself. How could I? Thinking of all the things I've said and done makes me want to spent the rest of my days under a rock. I could just picture it. 2D calling child protective services on me because of my drunken rage. It was bound to happen, there was no doubt in my mind. Finally, I replied the only thing I could think to say.

"Me too."

/

Murdoc P.O.V

Two car seats, two cribs, two pacifiers, two parents that were scared as hell. Perfect. My car moved about ten miles under the speed limit as the four of us bounced down the road. 2D was seated in the back seat, so he could keep a better eye on the babies.

"Slow down!" 2D warned after we hit a small speed bump.

"2D, if I go any slower, we'll be pulled over for going to slow." he nodded at my logic.

"We're almost there, don't worry." if only I could take my own advice. I felt my legs shaking as if they were made of Jell-O that had just been flicked. With some reassuring deep breaths, we inched closer to Kong. The nursery had been set up in one of the many unused rooms that our home had to offer. The plan was that 2D and I would move into one of the rooms across from the nursery. Everything was set, we were all ready, except my mind set. All I could feel was worry and dread. My heart began to speed up as Kong came into view. Its large and dark exterior seemed to tease and mock me, saying that I was only one small man. The wheels of the car slowly crept up the long road that lead to the front doors. Noodle and Russel had come up the hospital a few day ago, so that had already seen the bundles of joy. Well, here we are. Home with two babies. Babies that need to be feed, changed, bathed… what the hell have I gotten myself into? Finally, the car clamed its place in the car park.

"Ready?" I asked 2D. He nodded, and began unbuckling the car seats. Again, Lena was the only one who slept. Her brother was wide awake, staring at nothing, the usually. Even the doctors said it was odd for him to be so observant so soon. Noodle and Russel could be seen standing in front of the door, waiting. Noodle bounced up and down on her heels with anticipation. Russel stood with a hand planted firmly on the tiny girl's shoulder, a smile graced his face. It was only a matter of time before I would disappoint them all. With a sigh, I turned off the car and took a step out. I took Wesley while 2D held the sleeping Lena tightly. He placed a small kiss to her small cheek, and we gently made our way over to the entrance. Wesley's tiny hands twitched and moved wildly. Coos excepted his mouth.

"Someone's excited." I smiled down at the child in my arms. He wiggled in reply. His blue one piece outfit was hidden under a blanket. His mop of blonde hair was hidden under a cap. But his eyes were exposed to all. Over the few days since his birth, his eyes grew more and more intense. Lena's were just as black, but they were missing the hint of red. Maybe it would come over time?

"So adorable!" Noodle cheered and rushed over to us. When she came to visit in the hospital, the nurses had to tear her away from them.

"Congratulations guys." Russel said with a friendly pat to our backs.

"Hello little ones, I'm your big sister, Noodle." she properly introduced herself. Standing on her toes, she touched her lips down on both of their heads. Lean began to stir, and slowly popped her big deer eyes open. A whimper left her lips, the warming sign she gives off when she's about to cry. And she didn't just cry, she screamed, and yelled until she was almost blue. Thankfully, her brother was much calmer, only shedding a few tears when hungry or wet. Just as I thought, Lena took in a large breath and released it in the form of a scream. Her eyes grew puffy and swollen. Noodle's eyes grew wide with shock.

"I'm sorry! What did I do?" she said with worry.

"It's okay Noodle, she just doesn't like being woken up." 2D reassured the small girl. Still, she looked sorry. 2D lifted Lena in a better position and bounced her up and down. After a minuet or two the screams died down to whimpers, then stopped all together.

"See, everything's fine." I told Noodle. She nodded and took a few steps back, like she was afraid to make them cry again.

"Lets go inside. It's kind of cool out here." I suggested. Winter was long gone, but it was still nippy outside. The six of us made our way inside. Wesley was pressed close to my chest, I could feel drool seeping through my shirt, sticking to my skin. Gross. I pulled him back and wiped his mouth clean. He was so fragile and small, so easily broken. These two children needed me. I felt my arms quaking as we made our way to the elevator. The high pitched ding sounded off, 2D was the first one to enter, I followed close behind. Noodle and Russel stayed behind in the living room. I was beginning to have doubts about everything. This wasn't going to work. As soon as it started getting tough I would leave. I would retreat back to my bottles. I felt like I need a drink right then! With some deep breathes I started to try and clam myself down. 2D noticed my anxiety.

"What's wrong Muds?" he asked concerned.

"I'm just… terrified. I don't know if I can do this." I looked down at the silver floor of the elevator. Stuart looked over at me surprised.

"What are you talking about Murdoc? Don't be stupid." he said worried. His worry probably came from the fear of me leaving him. Guilt rushed over me for even thinking of abandoning him with Lena and Wesley. Another dig rang out, alerting us that we were at our destination. I tied to move out, but 2D grabbed onto my neck.

"Wait. Murdoc, you should know that I'll be here with you. We're not doing this alone, we have each other, so shut up. You are going to do wonderful, okay?" I nodded even thought I didn't agree with his comforting words.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I said and moved from the elevator. This time 2D waited until I actually out before he grabbed at me.

"I'm serious Murdoc! You are nothing like your father, I know he is what this is all about." 2D said smugly.

"I am exactly like him! It will only get worse, and something terrible is going to happen!" I exploded, causing Lena to grumble slightly.

"See, It's started already." I pointed to the child.

"Stop it. If I thought you were going to be a horrible father, than I would have never had these children." he pointed a finger into my chest, while his other arm was wrapped tightly around Lena.

"2D… I just don't know. He's my dad. How can I not be like him? It's in my blood." I whispered. This was all starting to become to much. It was all to real.

"You've never hurt Noodle, have you?"

"No, but Noodle isn't my daughter. I can just feel it Stuart, I can feel how bad I'm going to screw up."

"Well, it you keep thinking that, then it will happen. Can you at least try and be positive? Please?" I nodded and hung my head. 2D moved closer to me, and placed a hand on my cheek. He tipped his lips until they met with mine.

"I love you. You can do this Murdoc." my lips turned up into a smile.

"I love you too, Stuart." We entered the pink and blur nursery. One crib was painted a soft yellow, and the other a light blue. They rested on different sides of the room. In the corner was a wooden rocking chair. A Varity of stuffed animals rested on the floor. Some of them basic, other a little unorthodox, like the little red devil made of plush fabrics, my decision of course. There were small touches of Gorillaz hidden around the large room, but other than that it was pretty much a basic nursery.

"Well. We finally did it. Remember when I first wanted a baby? That was so long ago." 2D daydreamed. I looked back myself, I allowed myself to remember all the things that lead to this moment. All the hear ache, all the screaming, all the tears, Lydia… We've come so far since then, and we still had a lot more road ahead of us. Road that I was not ready to drive on.

**Well, there you have it! I hoped you guys liked it. If you review it would mean so much to me. I can't wait to hear what you guys think! **

**Peace out!**

**Sound Track: If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens. **

**Take One Last Breath by Abandon All Ships.**

**What's My Age Again by Blink182 **

**Empire Ants by Gorillaz**

**And a lot more! **

**;)**


	27. Exposed

**Enjoy. **

Alec P.O.V

My bare feet slapped against the floor of my small apartment. They carried me to my couch, where I took a seat. A stack of mail was wrapped in one of my hands, in the other was a mug filled with steamy coffee. I took a slow sip and began to shuffle through the mail. Bill, bill, dental check up reminder, bill, magazine? A rather thick installment of OK! Magazine on the cover was a rather large picture of Stuart and that sod Murdoc, I winced as I thought back to the beat down he put on me… I could have taken him out if I wanted to. Also gracing the cover was a picture of two little babies, one in pink the other in blue. 'Two New Gorillaz!' was the title. The sight caused my blood to boil. Fuck that chain smocking alcoholic, I was done playing nice. Stuart didn't know what he wanted. What he wanted was me, he just didn't know it yet. With much annoyance, I flipped through the magazine until I saw the cover story. The page was decorated with even more pictures of the children… my children. I didn't care what they said, those babies were mine.

'The power couple, 2D, and Murdoc Niccals are excited to welcome come home their two new bundles of joy! Lena Kendall and Wesley David Niccals are the adorable faces that we get to watch grow up.'

The article went on to say how Stuart and Murdoc are so happy, blah, blah, blah, they had a amazing pregnancy with no complications. Whoa, hold on. 'No complications' my ass. Looks like Stuart has a little secret, me. I took great joy in the fact that I was Stuart's dirty little secret. To bad I would have to expose it…

/

Alec P.O.V

It wasn't hard to get an interview with OK! All I had to do was mention I knew something interesting anything about the 'power couple' and they were begging me to come over. My crap of a car coughed as it pulled into the parking lot. The sun was out for once, normally it was either raining or snowing. My hair was starting to grow out, so it was no longer in its pointy fashion. It was cut normally, and I hated it. A rush of cool air pushed into me as I opened to door. A woman at the front desk greeted me with a pretty smile. Her golden hair rained down around her round face. Humm, I hadn't had a bird in a while, maybe I'd hit her up.

"You must be Alec. I'm Jess, I'll be interviewing you today." she said and picked herself up from the swivel chair she sat in.

"Hey." I said with a smile and nod of the head.

"You can just follow me, okay?" she didn't give me time to answer. She walked off down the hall, and I quickly followed. I was lead into a small room with only a table surrounded with chairs.

"Have a seat anywhere you like." she said with the same friendly smile. I did as told and took the chair closest to me. Soon, her body occupied the seat next to mine.

"So, what do you have to tall us?" she asked, getting right to the questions.

"Well, you see, Stuart, err, 2D and I were really close friends when we were growing up." she nodded and scribbled something down on her notepad.

"After the whole Lydia incident, the poor bloke was so upset, he came out to Crawly to see his family and me." more scribbling. "We were hanging out together at my flat when… Well, things got frisky." the reporters eyebrows perked up into her hairline.

"Frisky?" she asked surprised by my wording. I nodded before continuing.

"Yeah, Stu came to my apartment drunk off his ass. I tried to stop him, but her was so insistent that we… ya know." I made a 'o' shape with my index finger and thumb, and repeatedly rammed my finger in and out of it. Jess gasped.

"You're telling me you and 2D had sex?" she said with excitement and disbelief leaking in her voice. I nodded and pretended to be ashamed.

"Yes, but it gets worse." I took a deep breath in. "Right around the time we did it was the time Stuart conceived the twins," another gasp from Jess interrupted me, her pen never leaving the paper.

"Are you saying that the twins might not belong to Murdoc?" she asked the curiosity outweighing the disbelief. I nodded once again.

"I'm not proud of it, but yes. I just wanted to get my story out there ya know?" she nodded like she knew exactly what I was going through.

"Okay. This is by far the best story I've heard in a long while, but I need some proof." Quickly, I pulled out an old picture of me and Stu, we were probably in 8th grade. Jess studied it closely. Her eyes zoomed from the picture than back to me about ten times.

"Oh my god… I'm going to be rich." she said more to herself than to me. I smiled, mission accomplished. I leaned back in my chair and let out a long breath.

"Okay. Let me get a picture of you to put in the article, and then I'll get a few more details from you."

"Sounds good." I said with a wicked laugh.

/

2D P.O.V

Screams called to me in the night, for about the tenth time… I groaned and kicked Murdoc to get up and see what was wrong this time. The sleeping man next to me groaned and rolled over, but that's about it.

"Fucking lazy ass." I moaned and rolled from the king sized bed. I stumbled and tripped in the dark, a trigger for cuss words to be released. A roar that could burst eardrums split through the room.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back to the nursery.

"Hurry Stuart." Murdoc called from the comfort of bed. I could have cut him. Finally I made it to the nursery. Where I found one extremely red face, and one extremely pale. Lena allowed her lungs to empty all the air in her body, before she refilled and let out another painfully loud scream. I took the wiggling child in my arms and cooed at her. Wes was also wide awake, but he wasn't screaming or crying, just staring at the ceiling… It worried me how he always did that. I turned my attention back to the little one in my arms. She was quieting down, but it would only be a matter of time before she would start up again. I found my lips beginning to move slowly. A soft lullaby was leaking from my mouth. Lena eats up my gentle words and she goes quite. Her eyes were swollen and puffy, but she was quite. Her tiny fingers reached up and rubbed themselves on my bare chest.

"You are so amazing." I whisper to her as my song ends. A tiny yawn leaves her and she is back to sleep. I replace her in bed, then go to inspect Wesley.

"Hey, little fella. Whatcha looking at?" I looked up to the ceiling, but saw nothing out of the usual. I picked up the small boy, and cradled him. His eyes never left the one spot he was fascinated with.

"Wesley. Wes." I sang his name out, trying to get his attention. Useless. I gave up, and replaced him in his crib.

"Try and get some sleep." I whispered to him and placed a kiss to his head. I left him with that, and returned to my warm spot in bed.

"Murdoc?" I asked.

"Humm?"

"I worry about Wesley…"

"Why?" he questioned, though he sounded still asleep.

"Never mind. We can talk in the morning." I said feel into a deep peaceful sleep. Until the screams woke me up again.

Fuck.

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Don't forget to review! **


End file.
